Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: POTC guys and gals in the 21st century as College Students. FINISHED !
1. Happy 21st

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will / Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

======================================================================

Chapter 1 – Happy 21st

-------------------------------------

Dancing Serpent Club in Port Royale

12:45 am

-------------------------------------

"There we go ladies" James Norrington said as he placed the tray full of bright green shooters on the table "Knock yourselves out."

"What is it?" Estrella asked and looked at her two best friends; Elizabeth Swann and Anamaria Rodruguez.

"Something to get you ladies in the mood. I've got a special one for our birthday boy as well." He picked up a weird colored cocktail and placed it in front of a rather tall man with long, wavy brown hair.

"No thanks James" he shrugged as he pushed the drink away from him "I'm at my limit. Besides, I have to drive back home, remember. We all have to get home from here and there's no way I'm going to let you trash my present."

"Oh William Turner" a black haired man slapped him on the back "I can't believe you're being such a prude. For hell's sake mate, it's yer twenty first birthday and ye don't want to go home sober."

"Why would he want to have all that rum when he has me Jackie?" Estrella teased as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck and kissed him passionately.

"She has a point" Will smirked as he kissed Estrella again. He had been dating Elizabeth's best friend for almost a year now after she had gone after James Norrington, the President's Club leader and all time rich daddy's boy. Not that he wasn't rich either. All of the people around their table were indeed very well off.

Libertine college was one of the best colleges in New Jamaica and only the selected few were chosen to attend.

He was from twelve o' clock twenty-one, making him second oldest in the group. His mother died when he was younger leaving him alone with his father. They lived on an estate outside Port Royale and he was currently studying to become an architect.

Jack Sparrow was the oldest of the group at nearly twenty-three, and Will's best friend. His father was the ambassador for Portugal and they had moved to Port Royale two years ago. He was working in the line of history. His field being maritime and naval history. His friend had this strange fascination with pirates and sunken ships, why he didn't know. That's probably why he's currently going out with Anamaria.

Anamaria Rodruguez was half-Spanish and half-Jamaican. She was raised near St. Vincent and her parents are archaeologists. She's going into the medical field, worked as a medtech on the island, and had charmed every student on campus with her beauty. Alas none could tame her wild spirit, that is everyone except Jack Sparrow. Since the two of them met there were fireworks between them. It also helped that she was an amateur archeologist and that she and Jack shared the same love for history.

Next to him sat Elizabeth. Yes, Elizabeth Eleanor Swann, daughter of the most powerful man in Port Royale. Mr. Swann had a multi million software company and his daughter, a computer analyst second year, was the social flower on campus. She and Will were friends since childhood and were very close. Elizabeth was the perfect child and she loved getting into mischief with her friends, especially Will.

The youngest of the lot was Estella Groves. This smart girl was a second year drama student and loved keeping everyone happy. She and Will were the perfect couple and she was fun to be with. Her parents were both actors so the arts were in her blood. They lived on an estate next to campus so she always knew what was going on.

And then there was James Peter Norrington, the second. No one actually liked him but kept friendly for Elizabeth's sake. He was a law student and always top at everything. His parents were filthy rich and he always got what he wanted. He had been the one to get Will to tell him how he felt about Elizabeth and then he went and asked Elizabeth out before Will had the chance.

"Come on" Estrella said as she got up and grabbed Will's hand "Let's go dance."

"Don't have to ask me twice" Will grinned as he wrapped his one arm around Estrella's waist and walked down to the dance floor.

The others smiled as they saw Will's hand moving down Estrella's back and coming to rest on her behind. The two were so in love and no one was complaining about it since they didn't think they would listen in any case.

"They're not gonna steal the show" Anamaria said as she jumped up, pulling Jack with her.

"I completely agree" Jack said as he gave her a kiss and followed her to where Will and Estrella were already tangled into each other's embrace.

================

Elizabeth looked on sadly at Will as he danced. He was swaying with the beat of the music and those form-fitting jeans weren't making it any easier on her. Will was sexy and he knew it. It was driving her crazy seeing him and Estrella together but she knew that it was her fault as well, since she played games with him while they were still both single.

================

Meanwhile Will and Estrella were enjoying themselves, unaware of Elizabeth looking lovingly at Will. When a slow song started Will pulled Estrella against him and they started to move slowly together.

From across the dance floor Jack and Anamaria was swaying together as well.

"She's jealous," Anamaria said softly and Jack nodded.

"I've noticed it," he said "Elizabeth's been stealing looks at Will when she didn't think anyone was looking. She played too much games with Will's heart and he decided he had enough of it so he asked Estrella out."

Anamaria nodded and rested her head against Jack's shoulder.

Soon everyone's problems were forgotten as the three couples danced the night away, enjoying their freedom and Will's passing into the adult world.

======================================================================

****

A/N – So what do you think. It's something different for once and hope you liked it. Please let me know if you like it and what you want to see happening in the future.

Here's a sneak preview of Chapter 2:

"Oh my hell" Jack said as he stopped the car and got out. Anamaria jumped out as well to go and see if she could help.

"Jack" he heard a voice and turned to see Elizabeth's car coming up behind him. She had dropped James off at home and was on her way to Swann View, their farm.

"Go to her" he told Anamaria as he walked to the accident scene. He walked closer and saw that it was indeed Will's car, or was Will's car. The Ferrari was completely wrecked and he saw the medical crew still around it. He stood in shock as he saw the amount of blood near the driver's side on the road. As he walked closer he nearly fainted. The firemen and paramedics were working on someone in the car.

"Will" Jack whispered as he looked at his young friend in horror. Will was pinned in the driver's sheet, his face full of blood. The paramedics had an IV in his arm and a breathing mask was covering his face.

****


	2. Going Home & The Accident

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will / Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 2 – Heading Home & The Accident

-------------------------------------

Dancing Serpent Club in Port Royale

03:45 am

-------------------------------------

"Okay lover boy" Estrella said as Will spun her at the end of the song. "It's nearly four and you said you wanted to get home."

Will nodded and breathed heavily. He had enjoyed the night out and wanted to stay longer but he knew he had to study for a test on Monday and he didn't want to miss any since his points and future depended on it.

Estrella allowed herself to be led back towards their table and she flopped down on Will's lap once he sat down.

"Comfortable?" he murmured as she rested her head against his chest.

"Very" she smiled as she moved her head to give him a kiss.

"Come on guys" Jack moaned "Ye've been at it the whole night. Ye must be tired by now."

"Not even close" Will said as he moved his hand until it rested on Estrella's thigh. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled seductively.

"For heaven's sake Will" Elizabeth said "There's a time and a place for everything. And our table is definitely not the place for your two's pleasure."

"Calm down Lizzie" Will laughed "We're only joking."

The ringing of a phone interrupted all further conversation. Will grabbed his jacket and searched the pockets coming up with his mobile in his hand.

"Hello" he answered as he walked to a corner for some privacy.

"Enjoying your evening William?" his father's voice came over the phone.

"Having a ball dad" Will smiled "But I'm getting ready to leave now. I'm just going to go and drop Stella off and then I'll be home."

"No problem son" his father said "I just walked out from the conference and wanted to know how your evening was."

"Thanks for calling dad. I had a lot of fun but I need to study tomorrow for a test and I need some sleep as well."

"That's fine Will. Enjoy your evening and say hello to everyone."

"So I'll see you tomorrow evening?" Will asked "If you want I can come and pick you up?"

"That would be great son" his father said "Bye."

"Bye dad" Will said as he closed his phone and hung up.

"Who was that?" James asked as he got back to the table.

"My father" Will replied as he motioned Estrella up and sat down, pulling her back into his lap once again.

They sat talking for a while before Will grabbed his car key and jacket.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack said as he looked at Anamaria who was resting against his chest.

"I'm serious Jack" Will said as he took Estrella's hand and got up "I've got to get home. Semester exams are coming up and I can't afford to miss my first test Monday."

He didn't listen to his friends' comments and boos as he and Estrella left the club and walked to his Ferrari, a birthday present from his father. He opened the door for Estrella and they drove off.

He stopped in front of their mansion's door and walked around to open her door.

"You are such a gentleman Will Turner" Estrella said as she gave him a kiss.

Will chuckled as his hand found it's way under her top and slid up her body.

Estrella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer before breaking a little while later for air.

"Sleep tight love" Will said as he gave her a hug and walked her to the door. Then he jumped into his car and made his way home. Estrella waved at him, unknowing that later events were going to change their relationship in ways that they never expected.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Anamaria said as she and Jack stopped next to James and Elizabeth in the parking area.

"Remember about the surprise for Will" Elizabeth said and Jack nodded. He and Anamaria then took off for his place since Anamaria's parents were out of the country for two weeks.

"Easy cowboy" she said as Jack urged his black Porsche, or Black Pearl as he called her, faster "Look at the red lights. That's emergency lights."

Jack nodded and slowed the car down as they neared the red and blue lights in the road in front of them. He gasped as he saw that it was a car accident scene.

Two cars were on the road and it looked like a head to head collision.

"Jack" Anamaria gasped and Jack heard the panic in her voice.

"What is it?" he asked and looked at her.

"That's Will's car" Anamaria said as she pointed to the almost unrecognizable red Ferrari against the support wall of the bridge.

"Oh my hell" Jack said as he stopped the car and got out. Anamaria jumped out as well to go and see if she could help.

"Jack" he heard a voice and turned to see Elizabeth's car coming up behind him. She had dropped James off at home and was on her way to Swann View, their farm.

"Go to her" he told Anamaria as he walked to the accident scene. He walked closer and saw that it was indeed Will's car, or was Will's car.

The Ferrari was completely wrecked and he saw the medical crew still around it. He stood in shock as he saw the amount of blood near the driver's side on the road. As he walked closer he nearly fainted. The firemen and paramedics were working on someone in the car.

"Will" Jack whispered as he looked at his young friend in horror. Will was pinned in the driver's seat, his face full of blood. The paramedics had an IV in his arm and a breathing mask was covering his face.

"You shouldn't be here sir" a traffic officer said as he walked to Jack. Jack looked at him but turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him. Anamaria had told her that it was Will's car and after seeing a very pale Jack she knew it wasn't good.

"Sir" the traffic officer said again but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"It's okay. We're his friends and she is" Elizabeth pointed to Anamaria "His cousin. We were heading home after a party but he was dead sober. What happened?"

The man recognized her as Elizabeth Swann and nodded. "A drunk came veering over to the wrong side of the road and smashed into him. Both connected with the wall. The other man's dead, was dead on our arrival."

"And Will?" Anamaria asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"They're still trying to extract him from the car. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

Jack nodded and took out his cellphone. "We need to let his father and Estrella know," he said as he dialed Will's father's number.

He got hold of his father whom said he would get the first plane back home. Estrella's phone kept ringing but their butler finally answered and he said he would bring Miss Groves as soon as she was ready.

"They're on their way" Jack said as he closed his mobile and looked at the two girls at his side. He held his arms out and gave them both a hug. Then they waited for news on Will.

After two hours of struggling the rescue patrol finally managed to free Will from the wreck. There wasn't time for an ambulance since his condition was established as critical. After some asking Elizabeth was allowed to go with him while Anamaria and Jack drove to the hospital.

"Please Will" Elizabeth said as she held Will's bloody hand "Please be all right. I can't afford to lose you." She looked at her friend. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and she could see that his one leg was broken. She heard the EMTs talk about serious internal injuries and bleeding.

"Just hold on" she whispered before the door opened and Will was pulled from the helicopter.


	3. Waiting Time

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will / Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 3 – Waiting Time

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital – Waiting Room

05:20 am

-------------------------------------

"Drink this" Jack said as he handed Elizabeth the cup of coffee. She smiled at him and took the cup.

"I can't believe it" Estrella sobbed onto Anamaria's shoulder "He was fine when he dropped me at home. He didn't even have more than two drinks."

"It wasn't his fault Stella" Jack said as he rubbed the sobbing girl's back "A drunk smashed into him. There was nothing he could do. All we can do now is hope and pray for the best."

"I know Jack" Estrella nodded sadly and gave the older man a hug "Thanx for being here, all of you."

"We all care for him Stella" Elizabeth said as she swallowed, trying to keep her tears at bay. She loved Will deeply and would go to the ends of the earth for him. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him – It would destroy her life not to mention all of his friends'.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and sighed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch next to him, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Get some rest luv" he said, "I'll wake you as soon as there's news."

Elizabeth finished her coffee and rested her head against Jack's chest, eventually drifting off to sleep.

Anamaria followed her soon after, and by 6 am all of them were fast asleep while waiting for news on Will.

"Jack" a voice broke through his thoughts and Jack opened his eyes sleepily.

"Mr. Turner" he said as he slowly sat up, moving Elizabeth and Anamaria off of him. He then accepted Bill Turner's hand and got to his feet leaving the women sleeping on the couch.

The two of them walked to the coffee machine to get some coffee and sat down again in the waiting room.

"Any news?" Bill asked the younger man she he looked at him. His hair was disheveled and he looked very tired.

"Not since he came in" Jack replied as he took a sip of the strong coffee, starting to feel it waking him up. He glanced at his watch. "He's been in the ER for about two hours now."

"What happened?" Bill asked as he looked at Will's other friends sleeping on the couch.

"We're not sure" Jack said, "The police only said he was involved in a head-to-head collision with another car. Apparently a drunk swung over to his side of the road and then the two cars collided with the support wall of the bridge." Jack took a deep breath and another sip of coffee. "Me and Ana were heading homeward about 30 minutes after Will and Estrella left the club when we saw the lights at the accident scene. You know the rest because soon after I called you sir."

"I'm glad Will has a friend like you Jack" Bill said as he smiled "You've managed to keep everything under control here until I arrived. I am very grateful for that." He smiled at the Portuguese and knew that he was a good friend and role model to Will.

Jack had no friends on campus when they moved here from Lisbon and Will, being the gentle soul he was, took pity on Jack and they soon became best friends.

He also had the honor to meet Jack's parents when they invited him and Will over for dinner one month later. Jacob and Roxanne Sparrow were two very nice people. They got along great, soon Will and Jack were inseparable, and they did everything together.

------------

-------------------------------------

Norrington Manor

09:00 am

-------------------------------------

"Shit" James said as he slammed his fist against the wall. Elizabeth had just called him and told him about Will's accident. Now a stupid drunk ruined his plans. He wanted to get Will out of the way and make sure Elizabeth stayed his forever.

Will had been the one to come to James and tell him about his feelings towards the young miss Swann and James had jumped at the opportunity to ask Elizabeth out before Will had a chance to do it. He knew Will was after his blood ever since so he would have to cover his back.

To make matters worse, Will had caught him at the club getting the Coke to some kid and James knew that Will had something to trap him with. He knew from that moment that he would have to get rid of a certain thorn in his side.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital – Waiting Room

09:30 am

-------------------------------------

"Mr. Turner" the doctor said as she looked at the people sitting in front of her "I'm Doctor Peterson. I performed the surgery on your son."

Bill got up and he and the doctor shook hands. "How is my son doctor?" he asked hopefully.

"Not too good" she said, as she looked at her clipboard "He was multiple fractures and breaks, as well as some serious internal injuries. His safety belt pushed two ribs through his right lung and it was completely submerged in blood."

"Is he going to live? How is he?" Jack asked as he looked at Elizabeth and Estrella.

"We can't say until he's regained consciousness" the doctor replied "He's still recovering form surgery in SICU and then he'll be moved to a private room. We have him on a breathing machine and he's receiving blood to replace what he had lost. We're also waiting for the results of the CAT scan but there's no sign of any brain or nerve damage."

"Can I see him?" Estrella asked in a faint voice as she stood shakily but slumped down again.

"Stella" Jack said as he caught the fainting woman and picked her up.

"She's exhausted and stressed out" he said and the doctor nodded.

"Follow me" she said as she led Jack to a room and closed the door behind them. "He's in ICU 315" she said as she he flashlight near Estrella's eyes "You can see him while I take care of her. She might have to stay overnight but that's the only way we'll get her to get some rest."

Jack nodded and left the room, walking to the others.

"He's in room three one five" he said as he walked to the escalator and held the door open for them "Doctor Peterson said we may see him for a while. She's going to keep Stella overnight in order to get her to rest."

Elizabeth sighed as the doors slid closed, not knowing what was awaiting her on the floor where the ICU was located.

"You need to be strong Liz" Jack said as he held her and Anamaria protectively in his arms while they stood waiting for the lift to reach their floor of destination.

The doors finally slide open after a beep and they stepped out and into another hallway. In front of them were the heavy swing doors leading to the ICU rooms.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked and Bill smiled.

"We're looking for my son William Turner. Doctor Peterson said we would be able to see him quickly."

The nurse looked at her computer and smiled.

"That wouldn't be a problem sir" she said "We just need five minutes and then I'll show you to his room."

Bill nodded in thanks and then they waited for the nurse to come and take them to Will's room.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and knew she was thinking the same thing. 'Please Will' he begged as he stared at the doors and hallway 'You just have to be okay.'


	4. That's Not The Man I love

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will / Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 4 – That's Not The Man I Love

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

10:00 am

-------------------------------------

Jack slowly opened the door and stopped. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Bill standing behind him.

"You can do it Jack" he said, "Will needs to know that you're by his side and that you'll be there no matter what."

Jack nodded and walked into the room. He gasped as he saw the scene in front of him.

Will was lying in the big bed, comatose. There was an assortment of tubes and wires going in and out of his body. An oxygen cord ran under his nose and the steady beep, beep of a heart monitor could be heard in the background. The most shocking was the tube running into his throat and the blood flowing from it into a bag.

"It's to keep pumping the blood from his injured lung" Anamaria said as she took Jack's hand and led him over to Will's side "They need to keep his lung free from blood to allow Will to breathe."

Jack leaned over and took Will's hand gently in his, Elizabeth taking the other side. She was unable to take Will's hand since his arm was in a cast and was draped over his chest. From under the covers, they could see the bandages covering the stitched wounds on his legs.

Bill swallowed hard as he looked at his son lying on the bed. This wasn't his Will. Will was a happy-go-lucky student full of life and happiness.

They all looked up as Doctor Peterson walked into the room. She tried her best to look confident but it was hard seeing their tear streaked faces.

"How is he doing doctor?" Anamaria asked as she check the screens and wrote down the information on her clipboard.

"He's heartbeat's improved and the bleeding in his lung has lessened" she said, "He needs to rest a while before we can repair the rest of him. He's not in any danger but I don't want to push his lungs too hard since he only has one good lung to breathe with."

"When will that be?" Bill asked as he looked down at Will, wincing at the thought of doctors cutting open the young man's chest.

"Eight hours at the most" she said "We need to get that lung fixed before any infection starts since it's in contact with air and bacteria. His other wounds are minor but severe non-the less. It took thirty six stitches to close a gash in his head and a further sixty to keep his ankle together."

Elizabeth gasped at the doctor's word and swallowed at the lump in her throat. The thought of Will dying was suddenly looming over her like a tower. No, this couldn't be him lying motionless on a bed, lost between all the wires and tubes. This was not William Turner, the man she loved.

It was not him. Will was a fighter and he didn't give up hope and neither would she.

"I'm quickly going to finish some paper work," Bill said as he looked at the others. "Stay with him and let him know you're here." With a last look at his son, he left with Doctor Peterson.

They all stood in silence looking at Will before Jack brought a hand to his mouth and fled from the room.

"Jack" Anamaria looked worried and took off after him, leaving Elizabeth alone with him.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She took Will's cold hand in hers and rested her head on the mattress. Then she broke down and cried her heart out. Elizabeth let out all the pain and misery she kept hidden the past year and cried for the love she was never going to have.

Then she decided. When Will woke up she would tell him how she feels and get it all out of her system. After a few minutes she was fast asleep, holding Will's hand in hers as if keeping him form passing on into the next world. She was afraid that she would lose him if she let go.

There was still hope and she for one would never stop hoping. She wasn't about to release Will into the arms of the Grim Reaper without a fight.


	5. Lost In Limbo

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 5 – Lost In Limbo

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

10:45 am

-------------------------------------

Are you okay Jack?" Anamaria asked the closed toilet door as she heard Jack vomiting once again. Soon after the toilet flushed and a very pale Jack opened the door.

"I'm fine Ana" Jack said as he looked at her and smiled "Just got a little carried away there. You know I don't like needles and that kind of stuff."

Anamaria nodded and gave Jack a hug. "Let's get back to Will" she said "Elizabeth's sitting with him at the moment and Will's father is finishing the needed paperwork.

Jack nodded and allowed Anamaria to slip her arm around his waist and lead him back to his friend's room.

------------

"Will" a gentle voice made him open his eyes and glance around.

In front of him stood a woman of about forty with blue eyes and curly brown-blonde hair.

"Mommy" he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Hello William" she said as she gave him a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Where am I? What…" he started and then remembered. Bright lights and then the face of another man as a car came steaming towards them. Then there was a hard bang and everything went black. Looking around he closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"No sweet Will" his mother chuckled "You're not dead. This plain is known as limbo."

"Limbo?" Will asked confused.

"This is the space between life and death love," his mother said as she took his hand and led him around. "You have been given a choice. You can stay here and be with me forever or go back to your life on earth. However, I need to show you something before you choose."

"I don't care" Will said, "I missed you so much." He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "I want to stay and be with you for always. I don't want to be hurt or cry myself to sleep at night. I need to be with you mom."

Mary Anne Tuner smiled as she held her hand out to him and led him towards a light.

"Look Will," she said as she looked into the pool of water falling from a beautiful waterfall "Look before you make your decision."

Will went down on his knees and looked into the water. He gasped when he saw someone in a hospital bed with Elizabeth at their side. Then he remembered and nearly fainted from shock.

That was him, lying immobile on a hospital bed covered in bruises, tubes and wires. Elizabeth was sleeping, her head resting next to his hand.

"What?" he asked as he looked at his mother.

"You're seeing what's happening around you at the moment. You were in the crash and now you're in the Intensive Care Unit in hospital. Jack left the room with Anamaria and your father but they'll be back shortly. Elizabeth hasn't left your side since they were allowed to see you."

"Where's Estrella?" Will whispered and tried to look for her in the room.

"She's resting" his mother replied "The shock was a little to much for her. She'll be up and about by tomorrow."

"I love her you know" Will whispered as he moved his hand over Elizabeth's form "I loved her all my love."

"I know son," his mother said as she sat down next to him "That's why you need to make this choice. You can leave them and break Elizabeth's and your friends' hearts or you could go back and patch everything up and telling Elizabeth what she means to you."

Will nodded and saw Elizabeth stirring from her sleep. He swallowed hard when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks as she picked up his hand and brought it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his fingers.

"Please Will" he heard her voice in his mind "Please come back to me. I never told you this because I always had my stupid, damn pride. I love you and I'll never make the mistake of letting you go again. Please come back to me Will."

Will looked at his mother and she smiled.

"She's been telling you to hold on and to not give up the past three hours and she kept thinking what she would do if you left her. She loves you Will and she's ready to make that decision of giving her heart to you and you alone. What you do from now on is up to you."

"I know mother" Will said as he nodded. He sat thinking for a while before getting up and placing his hand in hers, allowing her to lead him into his newly chosen life.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

16:45 PM

-------------------------------------

"How is he doing?" Jack asked as he walked over to Will's side. He, Anamaria and Will's father had gone home to get some rest but Elizabeth refused to leave and said that someone needed to look out after Will.

He's still the same" Elizabeth said, "The doctors say it may be some time before he regains consciousness."

"He looks so peaceful," Anamaria said as she wiped a lock of hair from Will's face.

"That's all the medicine in him," Bill said as he came into the room "They've pumped him full of pain medication and he's also been sedated. Doctor Peterson is worried about his concussion. It's going to take a while to heal from it."

Elizabeth nodded and squeezed Will's hand. "Don't give up my love" she whispered as she looked out of the window at the ocean. Will loved the ocean and they would always go ride their horses along the seaside when they were younger. Oh, how she wished they could still be so small and carefree.

------------

"It's so peaceful here" Will said as he rested his head in his mother's lap. He felt content to be with her and wanted it to last forever.

"That's what makes the afterlife another journey," she said. "When those close to you don't want to let you go you are left to dwell in sadness forever."

"Was it hard to leave me and dad?" Will asked as he looked up at her.

"Extremely" she said "When my soul left my body and I was to make my choice I couldn't forget your face at my bedside. But when you said 'I love you mommy. We'll see each other again' I knew that you had made peace and then I could go on and live my next life."

"My choice was hard" Will said "But I'm glad I made it. Leaving is hard but staying is harder."

"You're heart will mend soon enough" his mother said and kissed him on his forehead. "Now get some rest. As soon as you wake up, you'll be able to enjoy your new life with a new found sense of peace and energy."

"I love you mommy" Will whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too son" she said, "I'll be with you when you wake up. Remember, Death Is Only The Beginning."

"A new beginning" Will sighed as he fell asleep in his mother's lap.

A/N – Hope you liked the chapter. I hope I did the whole limbo thing of Will right. Please tell me if I did something wrong, I really want it to be right.

Special thanx to my reviewers: (",)

**Bluekrystal1**** – Glad you liked it. I promise to update as soon as possible and as frequently as I can. **

**mellowyellow36**** – Sorry about the cliffie but I needed to keep your guys' attention. I'm so glad that you like my "evil" Norrington. Everyone always bitches when you make him the big bad guy. **

**Riddle-Me-That**** – I promise that Will and Elizabeth will be getting real close soon, as you saw what Will told his mother about his feelings.**


	6. I Made My Choice

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 6 – I Made My Choice

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

6 Days Later

14:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"So there's a very small chance?" Bill Turner asked as he sat across Doctor Peterson and she nodded.

"He's in a deep coma and it could be weeks or even months before he regains consciousness. The machines are only helping his brain to keep his organs working but if they give up then he is going to die I'm afraid."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes "Can't we do something to help him fight."

"We can try to drain some of the moisture from his brain to reduce the swelling" Doctor Peterson said as she looked at Orlando's medical file in front of her "But I must warn you that it's a very risky procedure. There may be chances that he doesn't recover or dies during surgery."

"Will it help?" he asked.

Doctor Peterson nodded. "If it's a success it should help him heal quicker. How fast he regains consciousness is up to him."

Bill looked at his hands, wishing his wife were here to support him. How he missed her.

"How long till you can operate?" he asked her.

"If his vital remain the same through the night, tomorrow morning" Doctor Peterson said as she looked at him.

He nodded and they got up. "Thank you for everything doctor" he said as she walked him to the door.

"My pleasure" she said "I'll do everything in my power to give your son back to you, Mr. Turner."

Bill thanked her again and then walked to Will's room to go and tell his friends the news.

------------

"Got you, you little rat" Mary Ann said as she pinned Will in the grass and started to tickle him.

"I give up" Will laughed as he smiled up at his mother. He was having so much fun and enjoyed the time just lying in her arms, drifting off to sleep.

Mary Ann enjoyed catching up on the sixteen years she had missed in her son's life, being only five years old when the illness had taken her from them.

"Mommy" Will whispered and she smiled at his of words.

"Yes love" she said as she looked down at him. He seemed happy for the first time since he started college and she was happy to have him with her.

"I'm staying with you forever."

"You still need to make your choice Will," she said as she wiped his hair away from his face.

"I already did" Will whispered as he fell asleep.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

The Following Morning

08:00 am

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth stood next to Will's bed as the nurses prepped him for his surgery in an hour. She cringed when they used a razor to shave of some of his hair to clean the area. She looked over to where Jack was talking to Will's father in the hallway.

They had decided to come and see Will as much as they were allowed. She and Jack didn't have any classes today so they would stay here the whole time. Anamaria had exams today, and Estrella's class was working on their play for finals, so they had to be there.

"Lizzie" a voice said from the door and she looked up to see James standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "You have classes in an hour."

"I know," he said as he walked into the room and gave her a hug. "I wanted to come and hear if there's anything I can do for you."

"Not at the moment" Elizabeth said sadly "Will's going into surgery in a while and me and Jack are going to wait with Mr. Turner till he gets out."

James nodded and gave her a kiss. "Well, call me as soon as there's news" he said as he walked to the door and left the room. He stopped next to Jack and Mr. Turner. "I hope everything goes well for Will sir," he said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you James" he said and the young man walked out to his car.

"Asshole" Jack said as he glared at James "He's only worried about getting Elizabeth back. The only reason he came here was to make sure she doesn't leave him."

Bill nodded and then walked to Doctor Peterson as she came walking down the hall.

They talked quickly and then they took Will from his room and wheeled him down the hall to the operating theatre.

"How long?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Four hours" Bill replied "But it depends."

Depends. The word kept ringing in Elizabeth's mind and ears the entire time.

------------

Mary Ann looked down at her sleeping son, carding her finger through his long curly hair.

She knew what was going on back on earth and hoped that his friends and her husband would be able to get over the shock and accept Will's choice. The doctors were fighting to save her young son's life and it was beginning to get to everyone.

Will wanted to stay with her but she wanted him to go back to his friends and his father.

"Please Will" she begged "You can't stay with me. Your father barely got over losing me. He won't survive if he loses you as well."

In his sleep Will smiled and felt peaceful towards everything. He wanted to stay here forever but he knew that he had to make his choice.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

2 Days Later

10:00 am

-------------------------------------

"Any change" Bill asked Doctor Peterson as she checked Will's vitals and made notes on his file. It was two days since Will's operation and they were all hoping and praying that he would regain consciousness soon.

"None" she replied as she carefully probed his neck. "He seems to be healing and his vitals are good but he's not regaining consciousness."

Bill swallowed and looked at the doctor. "What did his CAT scans show?"

"There was some swelling on his brain" she said "But we kept a close watch on it and there was no bleeding. I don't think he has any brain injuries. We would have picked it up during surgery. He just very weak still and needs to rest. We need to allow his body to heal itself in the way best for him."

Bill nodded and looked at his unconscious son.

With a nod of her head, Doctor Peterson left the room and greeted Estrella as she stood in the door.

"Afternoon Mr. Turner" she said as she stepped into the room.

"Afternoon Estrella" Bill said as he got up and pulled a chair closer for her "The others went to get some rest. They'll be by later tonight."

"How is he doing?" Estrella nodded as she sat down. She had been released a week ago and was still very worried about her boyfriend.

"Still the same" Will's father replied as he looked at the young woman.

"Does the doctor think he'll wake up soon?" she asked as she took Will's uninjured hand in hers and squeezed it gently, willing him to open his eyes.

"She's worried about that," Bill said, deciding to tell her the truth.

"Please Mary Ann" he whispered softly "Please don't take him. He's all I have left in the world. Please don't take him."

A/N – Ha, ha. Sorry to keep you in suspense but that's what I read about limbo. What feels like an hour is actually days in the real world. Let me explain – Will doesn't want to leave so that's why he is slowly dying in the real world, savvy.

Thanx for the reviews guys:

**Amarie, magical elf**** - Glad you like it. Hope you like the new chapters.**

**Bluekrystal1**** - Don't worry. Will and Lizzie's time is near. This time she plays the role of the hero. And don't forget little evil James Norrington. What's he gonna do about them.**


	7. The Healing Power Of Love

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – The Healing Power Of Love

-------------------------------------

Norrington Manor

14:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"James darling" Mrs. Amelia Norrington yelled from the study as he came stalking into the manor "You gave a guest waiting for you."

"Thank you mother" James yelled as he made his way up to the balcony.

The servants opened the door onto the balcony and he could see the man standing in front of the railing.

"I told you to not come to my house" James sneered as he looked at the man.

"Sorry man" he said as he sat down across James "But my supply is low and I can't get a hold of Jonathan. I wanted to know if you still had some stash somewhere. My customers really need the stuff. I'm making a fortune at the club."

"Yeah sure" James said as he got up and led the way to his bedroom. He carefully removed a book, revealing a secret compartment behind the shelf. He took out a plastic bag filled with small, white pills.

"Here" he said as he handed it to Patrick "But I want the money for it or I'll come after you and erase you like I did Rebecca."

Patrick nodded and looked at the young student. He may look still but he was one of the most dangerous drug dealers on the street and he had money and power to back that up.

"We have another problem," James said as he closed the compartment and placed the book back "William Turner."

"Estrella's guy?" Patrick asked and James nodded.

"He saw me dealing with some kid. He didn't say anything but I know he knows. At the moment he's immobile in hospital and it doesn't look as if he's going to make it. We have to be prepared however because he could ruin me and my relationship with Elizabeth. I need her on my side and it'll only be a matter of time before I get her money as well."

"You want me to kill him?" Patrick asked hesitantly.

"No" James replied, as he looked out his window "We need to keep our hands clean. I'll get someone to do it. Just make sure I get the money for the goods."

Patrick nodded and then left.

James sat back in his chair and smiled. Life was great and he was soon going to be rid of William Turner for good.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

16:00 PM

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat in the chair next to Will's bed staring at the ocean again. She had been in the room nearly the whole day since all the others were studying for test of busy doing their practical. She had done her work as quickly as possible and could now sit with Will.

Will had been in a coma for nine days now. His bruises were starting to fade and he had a little color in his face. Doctor Peterson said that he would be in a considerable amount of pain when he woke up.

"Please Will" she begged "Please come back to me."

Slowly she felt herself growing sleepy and rested her head next to Will's hand, still clutched protectively in hers.

------------

"You can't stay much longer Will" Mary Ann said as she and her son sat at the edge of the pool once more "Elizabeth isn't going to survive much longer seeing you like this."

"I know" Will nodded "I want to tell her I love her but I don't want to break Estrella's heart in the process. I mean, she's been there when I needed her and she stood by my side."

"I just have one question Will?" his mother asked. "Where's Estrella now? Elizabeth left everything to be by your side and where's Estrella. She could leave classes to be with you for a while."

"I know mom" Will said as he looked at a sleeping Elizabeth at his side. Then he made up his mind.

"I love her mom" he said as he got up "And I want to tell her that."

Mary Ann nodded and then turned to Will. "Remember that I will always be with you. You are my son and no one can change that. Remember that." She gave him a hug and then stood back.

Will nodded and looked around. "Mom. How do I get back?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate on her. Think of her love for you and yours for her."

"I can feel her hand" Will whispered and Mary Ann smiled.

"Look after yourself Will" she said "And remember. I love you and always will continue to."

"I love you too Mommy" Will said before he started to fade away.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

18:00 PM

-------------------------------------

The first thing Will felt as he returned was pain. It coursed through his whole body and his mind felt numb. He heard the beep of machines and found the pipe in his throat very irritating. But he knew one thing – He had gotten a second chance and was alive.

Then he felt the warmth of a hand over his and the ticklish felling of hair on his wrist. He slowly turned his head and smiled when he saw Elizabeth asleep on the bed.

"Lizzie" he croaked out, surprise that it was so hard to talk.

She moaned and slowly lifted her head.

Will smiled as he was met by a pair of cinnamon brown eyes. "Lizzie" he whispered again as he weakly squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth stared at him and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. "You came back" she whispered as she saw tears falling from his eyes as well "You came back to me."

"I love you" Will whispered weakly past the tube but Elizabeth heard it none the less. Here eyes went wide with shock and she stared at him.

"OH Will," she said as she kissed his fingers "I love you too. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you before getting a chance to tell you how I feel."

"I know" Will said as his eyes drifted shut again "So tired."

"Rest now Will" Elizabeth said, "I'm watching over you. I'll never let you go again."

"Don't leave me again Lizzie" Will said before he drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth was so happy that she didn't notice the sob coming from the door. Will was back and he loved her as well. The future suddenly looked rosier and much better.

------------

-------------------------------------

Groves Estate

18:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"That bloody bitch" Estrella screamed as she slammed the door shut and grabbed her phone from the table. She dialed a number and fell down on her bed.

"Norrington residence" came the voice of the butler.

"Hello Stephan" she said sweetly "This is Estrella Groves speaking. May I please speak to James?"

"One moment miss" the butler said and the following moment she heard his voice.

"James Norrington."

"James, this is Estrella" she said, "You were right. I went to the hospital about an hour ago to quickly check in on Will. I saw him and Elizabeth talking and telling each other that they love each other." Estrella felt tears running down her cheeks as she spoke to James.

"Easy darling" he said "We can't be sure of that. Wait until Will tells you the truth and then we'll make a plan. You know that old Jamesie is always there for you."

"Thank you James" Estrella said before she hung up. She would wait until Will told her the truth. He may still want to be with her. One thing was certain however – They both will pay if Will breaks her heart. James said he would help her and she would definitely accept his proposal.

****

A/N – Ooh, someone's getting jealous. You'll here more of their plan in the next chapter. So please guys, review and tell me what you think.


	8. Broken Hearts, Broken Pride The Makings...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Broken Hearts, Broken Pride – The Makings For The Perfect Revenge

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

20:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Well look who's finally returned to the land of the living" a voice said and Will smiled when he heard it.

"Sod off mate" he said as he opened his eyes.

There sitting in the room was Estrella, Lizzie, Anamaria, Jack and his father. They all smiled at him in relief and hope.

"Welcome back Mr. Turner" another voice said and Will turned his head to see Doctor Peterson standing at the foot of his bed "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to be waking up at all."

"I'm so glad you're awake" Estrella sobbed as she kissed Will on his cheek "You don't know how worried I've been."

Will smiled at her and the caught Elizabeth's eyes. The tears were sparkling and he knew it wasn't because he was alive. He would have to tell her and the sooner the better.

"Hey Jack, Ana" Will smiled weakly and looked at them.

"You gave us a scare pal," Jack said as he placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

Will's gaze swept from Jack to his father. "Dad" he whispered and then smiled. He was suddenly feeling light as a feather and very sleepy.

"I think we should let him get some more rest," Doctor Peterson said as she looked at Will's visitors "He's still very weak and needs the rest."

They all nodded and Estrella gave him another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as they walked out.

"Dad" Will said and his father turned and looked at him. He looked so frail and small lying attached to all those tubes on the big bed. "Please stay with me" Will said and his father nodded. He walked over to his bed and sat down in a chair, taking his hand in his.

Will was breathing heavily and Bill rubbed his shoulder.

"Easy son" he said as he looked at him "Just relax and close your eyes."

Will nodded. His eyes felt heavy and he allowed them to close. "Mom says hi" he whispered before he fell asleep, leaving Bill to sit alone with his thoughts.

------------

-------------------------------------

Norrington Mansion

21:00 PM

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth gulped as she walked up the steps to James' family's mansion and knocked on the door.

"Miss Swann" the butler said as he opened the door and allowed her in.

"Hello Stephan" she smiled "Is James here?"

"I'll call him miss" Stephan said as he walked up the stairs. Soon after James came walking down the steps dressed in a gown.

"Elizabeth, darling" he said as he moved to kiss her but Elizabeth stepped back and looked at him.

"James, we need to talk," she said.

"Let's go up to my room" James said as he took her hand but she pulled away.

"No" she said, "We need to finish this now. For the past months you had paraded me around like a prize, never caring about my feelings. You never even told me once that you loved me or cared for me. It was always about my name and my money. Well James, read my lips. IT IS OVER AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

With the words said Elizabeth spun on her heel and walked out the door leaving James standing in the hall.

He was seething with anger. Estrella had been right. He would have to put a stop to this and soon.

Elizabeth drove home and fell on her bed.

"Elizabeth darling" her father said as he stood in her door "Whatever in the world happened?"

"I broke up with James" Elizabeth said.

"Well it's about time Elizabeth" her father said as he sat down on you.

"I know I never listened to you father and I'm sorry. My hurt and rejection had blinded me in the past but now I saw James for who he really is and I don't want anything to do with him."

"That's fine love," her father said "Now how's young William doing?"

"He's awake," Elizabeth said "But he's still very weak."

"There's something you're not telling my Elizabeth" her father pushed and Elizabeth smiled.

"We're in love," she said shyly.

Mr. Swann only smiled and left his daughter to her own thought as he made his way to his own room. Finally something good was happening in his daughter's life.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

00:00 PM

-------------------------------------

It was near midnight and Bill was still keeping watched at his son's side. Will was twitching and very uneasy.

He looked down to see his son's eyes open, pain shining in the young man's eyes. "Easy Will," he said as he pushed the nurse's call button.

"It hurts dad" Will whimpered "It hurts so bad."

"I know son," he said as he tried to comfort Will although he knew that his son was in a lot of pain. He breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse came into the room.

"He's in pain," Bill said, as he looked at the nurse "Can't you give him something to help?"

"We can" Doctor Peterson said as she came into the room and smiled at Will. "Don't worry Will" she soothed "We're going to help you as soon as possible." She talked to the nurse whom left to go and get her what she needed.

"Owwww" Will moaned as he tried to speak but his lungs felt is if they were on fire.

"I'm sorry about the tube Will" Doctor Peterson said, "We'll take it out as soon as you're asleep. I don't want to hurt you."

Will nodded and clung to his father's hand, squeezing as a wave of pain swept over him.

Soon the nurse returned with a syringe and some other bottles.

"Easy Will" Doctor Peterson said as she tested the needle and held his arm still "This is going to make you feel all better." She injected him and Will whimpered as the needle went into this arm.

It wasn't even five minutes when Will calmed down and fell asleep.

"He'll be fine the rest of the night" Doctor Peterson said as she escorted Bill from the room. He needed to get back home and rest a while.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

The Following Day

12:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"You don't know how glad I am that you're fine" Estrella said as she smiled at Will.

He was fine and the pain medication and morphine was keeping his pain at bay.

"Stella" he said and squeezed her hand, making her look at him "We need to talk."

Estrella looked at him and then she started to cry. "I knew it," she said as she jumped up "You're going to dump me because of Elizabeth. Don't look so surprised Will, I heard you. I was on my way to see you that evening when I heard you telling her that you love her."

"Stella" Will said.

"Don't Stella me William Turner. Now I know what kind of man you are. Thanx for breaking my heart. I'm going to make it easy for you. Let's just forget about each other. I can't believe that I actually thought we had something going. You were in love with her the entire time that we went out. And we even slept together, you promised me that we would always be together. Oh hell, I was such a loser."

"Stella no" Will said also crying now "I never meant to hurt you, I promise."

"Well you did Will," she said as she turned and walked away. "Never come near me again. You and Elizabeth will regret ruining my life."

With these words she fled, leaving a very distraught young man lying in the bed.

As she walked down the hall she heard alarms going off and saw nurses rushing into room number three one five. "Doctor" one of them called as the alarms kept screaming, echoing down the hall is it the sound was following her.

"Goodbye Will," she said as she left the hospital and drove back to campus, desperate to find the only friend she had left. He would know what to do and she wanted Will and Elizabeth to pay for all the pain they had caused her.


	9. Facing The Future Together

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 – Facing The Future Together

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

20:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she?" Jack asked as he paced the room "She's not answering hr bloody phone."

Will was unconscious due to him hyperventilating and nearly killing himself in the progress. If the doctors hadn't intervened in time he would be dead.

"Jack" he heard a voice and turned to see Anamaria standing in the door, leading to Will's room. "Elizabeth wants to see you. Will's awake and they need to tell you something."

Jack nodded and followed her into the room, smiling sadly as he looked at Will. He was back on oxygen again and looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Jack" Will whispered and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Will.

"I'm okay" Will sighed as he squeezed Elizabeth's hand and she smiled. She was going to kill Estrella when she got her hands on that woman. She had been the reason for Will's setback, having thrown a massive tantrum because he broke up with her.

"Will and Estrella broke up" Elizabeth said as she looked at Will.

"Why?" Anamaria asked and Will looked lovingly at Elizabeth.

"Because I'm in love with someone else" Will said as he looked at them.

"You and Elizabeth" Jack said, quickly placing two and two together.

Will blushed and then nodded.

"What about James?" Jack asked as he looked at them.

"He didn't seem to happy with the fact that I'm dumping him but he'll get over it sooner or later," Elizabeth said as she held Will's hand in hers "Besides, I don't care what he thinks of us. I love Will and nothing will ever change that."

"You know Norrie will do anything to get you back," Jack said and Elizabeth and Will both nodded.

"Then we'll face him together" Will said as he brought Elizabeth's hand to his lips and kissed it.

------------

-------------------------------------

Norrington Mansion

20:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"Fuck you Elizabeth" James seethed as he paced the room with a phone in his hand.

"James" a voice said from the door and he smiled.

"Come in Stella" he said as he walked to her opening his arms and hugging her to him. "I can't believe that that asshole dumped you." He led her to his bed and they sat down.

"I want them to pay James," she said.

"Well, course you do" James said as he looked at her "And we'll get them back, that I promise you. You just concentrate on being happy and I'll take care of the rest."

"You know" Estrella said as she leaned against him "I was always afraid we got caught and that Will would brake up with me. I can't understand why I'm so upset."

"Shhh love" James said as he looked into her eyes "Don't think about him anymore. Let me help you forget all about him." He captured her mouth in a kiss and pulled her to him.

Estrella dropped her bag on the ground and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back as hard as she could.

James smiled wickedly as he slipped his hand under he top and pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. Oh how sweet revenge would be.

------------

-------------------------------------

Swann View

07:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"Morning father" Elizabeth said as she kissed her father on the cheek before joining him at the table for breakfast.

Mr. Swann smiled as he saw his daughter helping herself to some syrup pancakes. "What's on your schedule today?"

"I'm going to class until two and then I'm going to see Will for a while. His father is leaving for a business trip to Austria and I promised to look after Will."

Mr. Swann nodded and smiled. He thought that he should share the news with Elizabeth and make her a little more happy than she was this morning. "I know" he said "I spoke to Bill yesterday evening and he's not very happy at leaving Will but he has to go."

"I know" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well" her father continued "He asked me to help him out. As you know Will is being released from hospital in a week and I've agreed let him come and stay here until Bill gets back. He doesn't want Will all alone on the estate and besides, the two of you can keep each other company."

Elizabeth smiled and jumped her father, hugging him tightly. "Thank you daddy" she said "This way I'll be sure that Will gets better." She dug into breakfast and then went upstairs to go and get her things smiling the whole day long."

------------

-------------------------------------

Libertine College Campus

11:45 AM

-------------------------------------

"So how was the test?" Jack asked Anamaria as she plopped down in a seat next to him.

"Don't even ask" she groaned as she rested her head on her arms.

"That bad huh?" Elizabeth said as she handed Anamaria an apple from her tray, biting into hers as well.

"I heard that Will's going to be staying with you until his father gets back," Jack said and Elizabeth nodded.

"His father needs to finish his work there before he comes back and he wants someone to keep an eye out for him."

"That little Miss Swann" James said as he stood behind her "Always there to play the nun and help helpless little boys who can't even hold their liquor."

Anamaria heard a familiar giggle and looked up. She gasped when she saw Estrella practically hanging on James.

"Hello Ana" she smiled sweetly and then looked at Jack "Jack."

Jack only nodded in return and glared at James. "Fuck off James" he said as he slowly rose to his feet "We don't want the likes of you lot here. And take that little tart of yours along as well. She nearly got Will killed again."

"Jack" Anamaria pulled at his arms but he continued.

"Don't think I don't know Stella" he whispered "I knew what you were doing behind Will's back. I'm glad he saw your true colors before it was too late."

Estrella glared at him. "I don't care a hell Jack" she said, "Will can have that little slut for all I care. They'll just be sorry that they ever messed with me or James."

With these words they all turned and left a fuming Jack, a shocked Anamaria and a sobbing Elizabeth sitting at the table.

****

A/N – Yippee! Elizabeth and Will is finally together (cheers and applause please). I'm sorry that this chapter is a little dull but things are going to be heating up real fast. The rating is probably going to be going up since something terrible is going to happen, so just check that out. I'm also sorry to say that I won't be able to update until after the weekend. Me and me lover are going sailing – I need to satisfy the pirate in me and I don't think he'll allow me to sit in front of my computer instead of spending time with him. I'll try to post a chapter on Sunday evening, promise.

Thanx for all the reviews you guys:

**mellowyellow36**** – Sorry about the cliffie. Hope you like this chapter; soon Ole Norrington will begin to show his true colours as will Estrella.**

**Amarie, magical elf**** - You got you wish. Will and Elizabeth is finally together and in the future you'll see how much their love will mean to one another.**

**Bluekrystal1**** - Glad you like it. Will looks as if he's always at the receiving end but I like seeing everyone fussing over Will. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

__

I would really like all my reviewers to give me a story name, I'm thinking of writing you into my story since you're all such great readers. Please let me know what names you would like to have as soon as possible so I can start working on it.


	10. The Start Of The Perfect Revenge

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 – The Start Of The Perfect Revenge

-------------------------------------

Dancing Serpent Club

22:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Gibbs!"

A voice caused the older man to turn around in his seat.

"Good to see ye James" he said as he got up and walked to the student "I hear you have the perfect job for me."

"I do" sneered James as he lit a cigarette and handed Gibbs one as well. "I need you to take care of some nosy friends of mine."

"Consider them dead before the sun rises tomorrow morning. I just need the address from you and you'll never see them again." Gibbs smiled but was interrupted by James.

"No, not yet" he said "Give it some time. I'll let you know as soon as we need to strike and I want you to follow my orders to the letter." He pushed a pile of notes over the table and Gibbs pocketed it quickly. "You don't know me" he whispered as he looked around.

"We never had this conversation," Gibbs said as he put out his cigarette.

"You wait for my call" James said as he smiled wickedly.

"Yes sir" Gibbs said before he left the club and walked up the alley to avoid any suspicious eyes.

James sat at the table and smiled as he saw Estrella walking towards him.

"So?" she asked as she sat down.

"Everything's ready" James smiled "Now we need to wait a while. We need to allow everything to return back to normal before we strike."

"You're evil, you know that" Estrella said as she got up and sat down on his lap.

"I know" James whispered before he leaned forward and kissed her.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

One week later

10:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming to fetch me" Will said as Jack wheeled him through the hospital doors and to his car.

"My pleasure" Jack said as he opened the door to the jeep and helped Will into the front seat. Then he folded the wheelchair and got it loaded in as well. "You ready?" he asked as he got Will buckled up, careful not to bump against his bruised shoulder.

Will nodded and settled back in the seat. He felt himself growing sleepy as Jack drove him to Elizabeth's home, where he would be staying until he was strong enough to get on, on his own at home.

Jack smiled as he saw Will struggling to stay awake. "Nearly there mate," he said as he turned in at the gates leading up to the Swann's manor.

"Hello angel" Elizabeth said as she and Jack helped Will out of the car and into his wheelchair, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Will smiled. "I'm still a little tired and my ankle's throbbing like hell.

"Come on" Elizabeth said as she pushed him into the house and then she and Jack helped him up the stairs.

Will was still a little weak and he was ordered to rest for at least two weeks before he could start using his crutches.

"I'll see you guys later," Jack said after he had helped Elizabeth to get Will into bed "I need to go and pick up Ana at college. I promised we would go and check out the new digging site."

"Bye Jack" Will said "And thanks for everything."

Jack nodded and left.

"Here" Elizabeth said as she handed Will some painkillers and water. She then propped his ankle up on a pillow being careful not to hurt him.

Will swallowed the pills and then relaxed back, grateful to be out of the hard, uncomfortable hospital bed. "Stay with me" he pleaded as Elizabeth got ready to leave.

Elizabeth smiled and sat down at Will side, running her hand through his long hair. "Of course" she said as she slipped off her shoes and got in under the covers next to him. "I missed you" she sighed as she rested her head in his arm.

"I missed you too" Will said before he fell asleep.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss before she allowed sleep to claim her as well, nestled safely in his arms and ready for a new start.

------------

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later and smiled when she saw Will sleeping peacefully. She quietly got up and walked downstairs to go and get some food.

"Enjoyed your nap?" Jack asked as he got up from the couch, smiling teasingly at his friend. He had gotten back and found the two fast asleep in Will's room.

"Hell Jack" Elizabeth said as she nearly tumbled down the stairs "You'll give me a heart attack, you know that."

Jack only smiled. "Your father wants you to call him as soon as possible. He called while you were sleeping with my dear friend, but don't worry. I told daddy dearest that his little girl was sound asleep in her own bed."

"Very funny Jack" Elizabeth said as she looked at him "I was comforting him okay. He was in a lot of pain and had trouble going to sleep." She picked up the phone and dialed her father's mobile number. "Hey daddy" she said as he answered "You were looking for me?"

"Yes darling" he father replied "I didn't want to wake you. Something came up and I'm on my way to Paris. I've arranged for Jack to stay there. I just wanted to tell you and ask if everything is okay there."

"Of course" Elizabeth smiled at Jack "It's just so sudden but we'll be okay. College has closed for summer break and Will is going to sleep most of the day. We'll see you when you get back."

"Goodbye sweetheart" Mr. Swann said as he hung up and left to board the plane for Paris, hoping he could sort the problem out.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" Jack said as he fell down on a couch, switching on the television while Elizabeth went to the kitchen to get some food.

------------

-------------------------------------

Norrington Mansion

16:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Time to get ready" James said as he smiled at Estrella.

She nodded and got her things together while James went to phone Gibbs and his helpers.

This was something that Port Royale was going to be talking about for a long, long time.

****

A/N – Hi, I'm back. The trip was fun and I got time to write one chappie. Estrella is real evil and the sparks are going to start flying soon.

Thanx for all the reviews you guys:

**Amarie, magical elf**** – Don't get too attached to Will. More gore is on it's way but everything will be ok (or will it?)**

**Bluekrystal1**** – Glad you like the plot so far. I promise that Norrington and Estrella's plan are going to come out real soon.**

**Amelia Pearl**** – An author really likes to hear that their work is appreciated (Sorry, POTC fever shining through). I'm glad that you like the story and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**__**

Hurry up with those names. I want to start adding by Chapter 12/13. Thanx.


	11. Troubles In Paradise

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**Amarie, magical elf**** a.k.a Isabella Gonzales**

**scarlettxoxo**** a.k.a Leia Duncan (Next Chapter)**

**mellowyellow36**** a.k.a Elina Jones**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 – Problems In Paradise

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Hills – Excavation Site

08:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Ana. I think I found something."

Anamaria looked up from where she was uncovering an old pot when she heard her name being called.

"What is it Bella?" she asked as she crouched next to the dark haired girl.

"Look at this." Isabella could barely keep calm. Laid out in front of them was a skeleton.

"I think this is what we've been looking for" Anamaria smiled "It proves that there were other people living here before the English founded Port Royale. Call Professor Duncan and ask him to get here as soon as possible."

Isabella grabbed her mobile phone and called their archeology professor, telling him about the find.

Anamaria smiled as she looked at the skeleton. Isabella had found something that would guarantee both of them at least a B for their course.

------------

-------------------------------------

Swann View

11:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Morning sleeping beauty" Elizabeth smiled as she smiled at Will.

"Morning" Will replied as he wiped his eyes "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock" Elizabeth said as she placed his tray on the bedside table and continued to help him sit up. Then she handed him the tray but helped him to eat since his shoulder was still bruised and very tender.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as he helped him drink some milk.

"Better" Will said "I feel stronger and I'm not tired."

"That's good," Elizabeth said, "Since you've been asleep since yesterday morning. My father left for Paris and Jack's staying here. So don't hesitate to call us if you need anything. I'm sorry we can't take you downstairs but the doctors said you need to rest flat on your back."

Will nodded and allowed Elizabeth to feed him some more. After that he took his medication and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw that he was out cold and opened the door, motioning to Jack.

"Is he asleep?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded. Jack smiled as he and Elizabeth started setting up his surprise, hoping he wouldn't wake and spoil it.

------------

-------------------------------------

Canal Walk Shopping Centre

Port Royale

11:45 AM

-------------------------------------

"Is that her?" James asked as he looked at Estrella, whom nodded.

"Yes" she said as she pointed to the blonde haired woman sitting at the table "That's Elina Jones. She has classes with Ana and they're good friends. I think that she would be able to spice things up. She works at the pharmacy after classes and she'll be able to get us what we need."

James nodded and looked at Estrella.

"You're good," he said.

"Being the popular one in school has it good points," Estrella said as she smiled.

"Now we need to take care of Jack and Ana" James said as he sat down.

"Oh that's easy," Estrella said as she took out her phone and dialed Jack's number. She smiled evilly as she looked at James.

"Mr. Jack Sparrow" she asked when he answered.

"Yes" he said.

"This is Mary. I'm in class with Anamaria."

"Oh hello" Jack said "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just relaying something I saw and overheard. I thought that you had the right to know."

"What are you playing at miss?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Well" Estrella said, "Ana is pregnant. I overheard her telling Isabella and she said she wasn't sure that you are the father. She said she was scared and wasn't going to tell you."

"What the hell…" she heard him swear.

"I'm sorry" she said "But I thought that you had the right to know."

"Thank you" Jack said as he hung up.

James burst out laughing as Estrella put her mobile away. "I wish I could see old Jackie's face" he laughed as he looked at Estrella.

She only smiled and waited for the bomb to be dropped. "Let's go and talk to Elina" she said as she and James got up, walking to the other woman.

------------

-------------------------------------

Swann View

11:50 AM

-------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked a very pale Jack.

"Nothing" Jack said as he walked to the door and grabbed his keys. "I need to go and fetch Ana. We need to have a little talk."

He ran out the door and jumped into his jeep, leaving a startled Elizabeth in the door.

She just shook her head and walked back into the house to go and check on Will.

------------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Hills – Excavation Site

12:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"Well done ladies" Professor Duncan said as he looked down at the skeleton "We may have found what we were looking for."

"We also found these" Anamaria said as she handed him a lid with coins on it.

"These are doubloons and pieces of eights if I'm not mistaking" Isabella said and Professor Duncan nodded.

"You may be right Miss Gonzales. We'll get the museum to analyze everything and then I'll get back to you. You and Miss Rodriguez have done and outstanding job."

"So this skeleton may be the body of a pirate?" Anamaria asked and Professor Duncan nodded.

She was so happy and smiled even bigger when she saw Jack's van park nearby.

"Jack" she said as she ran to him "We may have found a pirate's tomb."

"Ana" Jack said not even paying attention to her words "We need to talk."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the jeep.

"Jack let go" she said, "You're hurting me."

"Why didn't you tell me. Hell Ana, I thought we decided that we were going to be open and honest to one another."

Anamaria glared at her boyfriend. "What the hell are you doing Jack? I'm in the middle of a class here and you have no right coming up here and accusing me of something that I definitely did not do. Fuck, I don't even know what you're blabbering about."

"How could you Ana?" Jack said as he looked at her.

"Could what?" Anamaria asked as she looked at Jack.

"Stop pretending Ana" Jack said, "I know about the baby. How could you."

Anamaria paled at these words. The next thing Jack knew a palm connected with his cheek and it stung horribly.

"You bastard" Anamaria said as she looked at him "I'm not pregnant. How dare you accuse me of such a thing? Just go and stay the hell away from me."

"So it is true" Jack snapped as he saw the tears in her eyes "You're pregnant and some other guy is the father."

"No Jack" Anamaria said, "It's not true. I'm not pregnant cause I haven't been with any other guy than you and you know I love you too much to ever do that."

"I'm sorry Ana" Jack said as he got into his jeep "But I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore."

"Jack no" Anamaria pleaded but Jack started the jeep and drove off. "No" Anamaria whispered as she saw him drive off and hoped that he would go and do something stupid.

A/N - The sooner I get names the sooner I can create more characters. I'm sorry if it seems like Elina is the bad girl but she isn't, promise. She's just misled by James and Estrella and will see the truth soon.

Thanx for all the reviews you guys:

**Bluekrystal1**** - Yes. Estrella ran to James when Will broke up with her because she wants revenge and he wants it to. The only thing is that the two of them had something going on even since they both had partners – Very wicked of them.**

**preciousbabyblue**** – Glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Amarie, magical elf**** - Glad that you loved it. I hope you like your character as well. I have to say thanx for lending her to me for my story.**

**scarlettxoxo**** – Thanks for your idea. As you can see, something is going to happen to the two lovebirds soon. Thanks for the character. Hope you like her role in the story.**

**Riddle-Me-That**** – Good to hear my work is appreciated.**

**mellowyellow36**** – Hope you like your character. She may seem bad but she's just misled that's all. Our lover boy – Jack Sparrow – will help her come to her senses. Promise.**

**__**

Hurry up with those names. I want to start adding by Chapter 12/13. Thanx.


	12. The Perfect Revenge

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**Amarie, magical elf**** a.k.a Isabella Gonzales**

**scarlettxoxo**** a.k.a Leia Duncan**

**mellowyellow36**** a.k.a. Elina Jones**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 – The Perfect Revenge

-------------------------------------

Swan View

Two Days Later

11:00 AM

-------------------------------------

It had been two days since Jack and Anamaria had broken up.

Jack told Elizabeth and Will about it and they told him to go and speak to Anamaria and find out the truth. They know the way gossip is carried across campus. Jack also felt very dumb since he had believed someone other than Ana.

"Jack" Elizabeth said as she handed him his keys. "Go to her and tell her your sorry. If you still don't believe her, ask her to go with you to have a pregnancy test. If she loves you she'll do it to prove that she wasn't unfaithful. Just give her a chance to explain herself."

"You're right Lizzie" Jack said as he took the keys. "I'll go and talk to her. Hell I miss her a lot."

"Then go tell her that," Elizabeth said as she almost shoved him out the door.

Jack nodded and headed to his jeep. Once inside, he was about to start the car when his mobile rang.

------------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Hills – Excavation Site

11:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Ana."

Professor Duncan and Isabella grabbed Anamaria as she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Leia Duncan, Professor Duncan's daughter asked as she went to check over Anamaria.

"She's been like this the past two days" Isabelle said "She doesn't eat or sleep well and is like a ghost."

"We need to get her to a doctor" Leia said as she looked at her father.

He nodded and they helped him getting Anamaria into Isabelle's car. "Let me know as soon as you know something" he said before they took off.

"We have to call her parents" Leia said as she picked up Anamaria's mobile phone.

"Call Jack instead" Isabelle said "Ana's parents are in Brazil on a dig."

Leia nodded and phoned Jack's mobile, none of them aware that the break up was the cause of Anamaria neglecting herself.

------------

-------------------------------------

Norrington Mansion

12:55 PM

-------------------------------------

"There you go" Elina said as she handed James the paper bag filled with pharmaceutical items.

"You're a darling," James said as he went through the items "Is everything here?"

"Everything you said" Elina said "Now tell me, is it true? Do you really need all these stuff? Someone can die from and overdose."

Estrella nodded and smiled at the other woman. "Yes, we needs them. We're going to play a little prank on Will to catch him. He plans on using girls for his pleasure and then casting them away. I'm just glad we got to you in time."

Elina nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Well Elina" James said as he looked at her "Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in" Elina said as she stood "Just call me if you need anything else. I'll try my best to get them to you as soon as possible."

James nodded and Estrella walked Elina to the door.

"Perfect" James said as he placed the tranquilizer and the syringe in his coat pocket. He took out his mobile and dialed Gibbs' number. "We're heading to Elizabeth's house now" he said "Be ready for us when we're finished."

Gibbs acknowledged him and James walked downstairs to where Estrella already had the motor going. No that Jack was speeding towards Anamaria's side he and Estrella had a clear way to Elizabeth and Will.


	13. Jealousy Can Be A Dangerous Friend, So C...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**Amarie, magical elf**** a.k.a Isabella Gonzales**

**scarlettxoxo**** a.k.a Leia Duncan**

**mellowyellow36**** a.k.a. Elina Jones**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence**

**A Sly Fan**** a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 – Jealousy Can Be A Dangerous Friend, So Can James Norrington

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"You gave me a scare" Jack said as he led Anamaria to his jeep "Why didn't you care looking after yourself?"

"That's want I want to know as well," Marina said as she looked at her cousin. Since Anamaria's parents were out of town she was the closest guardian they called.

"Will you just get off my back" Anamaria said as she looked at her two attackers "I've got enough of a lecture from the doctor. The last thing I need is you two jumping down my throat as well."

"Sorry" Jack said as he helped her into the car.

"So, where are you going to stay" Marina asked her cousin.

"I'm taking her to my place" Jack said, "She'll be able to get some rest since it's quite during the day."

"Then I'll talk to you later cuz" Marina said before she jumped into her car and took off back to the museum.

"I'm sorry Ana" Jack said as he started the car "I should have believed you."

"It's okay Jack" Anamaria smiled tiredly at him "Can we just go home now? I'm very tired."

"Sleep" Jack said as he kissed her cheek "I'll wake you when we get home."

Anamaria nodded and rested her head against Jack's shoulder, nodding off almost immediately.

Jack only shook his head and continued to take Anamaria home.

------------

-------------------------------------

Swann View

10:15 AM

-------------------------------------

"What a surprise" Elizabeth sneered at the people in the door "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Peace Elizabeth" James said as he held up his arms in defense. "We're here to come and apologize. We were wrong for treating you like we did and we want to tell you and Will that we're sorry."

Elizabeth nodded and stood aside, allowing them to enter.

"I'll go and see if Will is up" she said as she walked up the stairs. She slowly opened the door to his room.

Will smiled at her as he looked up from the television.

"We have company," Elizabeth said as she looked at him.

"Who?" he asked, never looking away from the television.

"James and Estrella" Elizabeth said and Will gasped in surprise. "They want to apologize to us personally."

"Okay" Will said as he switched the television off and threw his magazine on the floor "Let them come and apologize."

Elizabeth nodded and then went back down the stairs, motioning for the two to follow her to Will's room.

James smiled at Estrella and she nodded in return.

Will looked at Estrella as she and James stood in the door, hand in hand.

"You're looking better Will" James said as he glared at Will.

"What do you want?" Will sneered "Because you sure as hell didn't come here to apologize."

"Actually we didn't" Estrella said as she grabbed Elizabeth around her neck. "Sweet dreams princess" she said as she stuck the needle into Elizabeth's shoulder and injected her with the sedative.

Elizabeth struggled a bit but then her body went limp and Estrella dropped her to the floor.

"You bitch" Will screamed but suddenly a hand was clasped firmly over his mouth.

"Oh no you don't" James laughed as he looked at Will "You've been a thorn in my side for too long Will. It's time to take care of that."

Will fought and struggled as he saw Estrella handing James another syringe.

"Don't worry mate," James said, "this is the easiest way to go. No pain at all."

Will tried to free himself but James threw his body over Will's and pinned him to the bed as Estrella moved to Will's arm to inject him.

Will managed to free one arm and aimed it for James' face, smiling as he felt James' nose dissolve under his fist. His victory however was short lived as a pain shot up his arm. The next moment everything went black around him and he lost consciousness.

------------

-------------------------------------

Swann View

12:55 AM

-------------------------------------

Jack smiled as he drove through the gates of Swann view.

Anamaria was resting peacefully at his home and he was going to go and check on Will and Elizabeth.

His mind suddenly sprang back to normal when he saw the flashing blue and red lights in front of the manor. 'Please no. Not again' he thought as he drove up to the manor and stopped.

"What's going on?" he asked as she tried to get into the house.

"Please sir" a policeman said, "I need you to stay out please."

"My friend lives here" Jack said "And for the past week I was living here, helping Elizabeth take care of a friend who was recuperating after a motor accident."

The cop nodded and allowed Jack through. He ran up the stairs and burst into Will's room.

He nearly collapsed on the floor at the sight before him. The room was a mess and Will's bed cloths were stained a deep, crimson red. Some officers were inspecting a bloodied knife.

"Mr. Sparrow?" a voice asked and he turned to face a female officer.

"Yes" he said, "What happened?"

"I'm detectiveRachel Lewerence. We got a distress call from one Elina Jones. She told us that two of her friends were after Miss Swann and Mister Turner and that she thought they were going to kill them."

Jack's heart plummeted into his shoes.

"We received a call from one of the servants telling us of a kidnapping and we immediately came to find out what we could."

"Do you know who took them officer?" Jack asked.

"Please" she said, "Call me Rachel. And no. Elina was assaulted an hour ago and she's unable to tell us."

"I know who did this" Jack said "James Norrington and Estrella Groves. They were Will and Elizabeth's partners before a break up. Will and Elizabeth are currently together and James threatened him one day."

"If that's true," Rachel said "Then we need to find them before it's too late."

"Will they be alive?" Jack feared the answer.

"To tell you the truth. I don't think so," Rachel said as he led Jack downstairs to try to solve the kidnapping before any bodies turned up.

****

A/N – I can't believe it. I actually got 15 reviews in one day. Thanks you guys are great. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep sending those reviews.

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – Glad you liked it. Hope you like your character. She might not have such a big role, but she'll come into play much later in the story.**

**Mizia**** – Hope you'll be able to keep up since I'll be trying to post each day now since I have vacation and I'm at home.**

**Victoria Sparrow**** – Glad you like it.**

**Pharaohs Daughter**** – I'm sorry if I upset you by killing off Will but that's what makes the suspense.**

**Bluekrystal1**** – James really is an ahole but I like him being the bad guy.**

**Amarie, magical elf**** – Glad you like it. You're character is going to be in some trouble soon.**

**mellowyellow36**** – Glad you like Elina and the story so far.**

**Lady Bee**** – Can't promise anything at this point.**

**A Sly Fan**** – So be it. Cousin Rodriguez.**


	14. Why ?

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**Amarie, magical elf**** a.k.a Isabella Gonzales**

**scarlettxoxo**** a.k.a Leia Duncan**

**mellowyellow36**** a.k.a. Elina Jones**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence**

**A Sly Fan**** a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 – Why ?????

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Mountain Reserve

11:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Come on Will," said Elizabeth as she wrapped an old cloth over the wound in Will's, already, bruised shoulder "Please. You've got to wake up."

"He won't be waking up for a while," Estrella said as she appeared at the door, looking down on them.

"You bitch" Elizabeth spat as she continued to apply pressure to Will's wound. "Doesn't that cold heart of yours have any love left in it for Will. He's going to die, so you and James can have your little pay back."

"I used to love him Elizabeth" Estrella said as she smiled "That was until he decided to betray me with my best friend and the fact that she went after him, knowing that I was in love with him."

"Estrella please" Elizabeth begged "Just let us have some medical supplies. At least give him a chance to defend himself."

"What?" Estrella gasped "So that you can keep stabbing more pain in my heart."

"How dare you" Elizabeth said. "You and James accuse us of going behind your backs but then you plan this kidnapping and everything behind everyone else's."

"Oh just shut the fuck up," Estrella said as she slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Elizabeth in the darkness with an unconscious Will.

------------

-------------------------------------

Sparrow Villa

00:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Get some sleep love" Anamaria said as she pulled Jack's head to rest on her lap "You're going to need all the sleep that you can get."

"I'm not tired" Jack said and looked up at Anamaria. He was very worried about Will and Elizabeth and he feared if he was ever going to see them alive again.

"What did the police say?" Anamaria asked as she lied down next to him.

"James and Estrella have gone missing. Their parents don't have a clue where they are and Elina's still unconscious. They now know that they did kidnap Elizabeth and Will."

"But they needed a contact" Anamaria said and then she remembered something. She jumped out of bed and caused Jack to tumble to the ground.

"What the fuck?" he asked as she rubbed his back.

"Shh" Anamaria said as she had her phone to her ear. "Hello, Marina Rodriguez please?" she asked and smiled at Jack.

He looked so adorable sitting all injured on the floor.

"Hello Rina" Anamaria said, "I need some help. Remember that sludge ball that always talks to James at the club. You know that old, weird man. Do you know what's his name?"

Jack looked at Anamaria and nodded as realization dawned on him. He got up off the floor and pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"Thanks Rina" Anamaria said as she closed the phone. "Get you stuff" Anamaria said as she pulled on her clothes as well and threw Jack his car keys.

"We're going low life hunting. Marina says his name is Joshamee Gibbs but everyone just calls him Gibbs."

"I think we need to ask Mr. Gibbs a few questions" Jack smiled wickedly as he closed the door of the house behind them.

****

A/N – Sorry I took so long to update but I had a serious case of the flu and was stuck in bed the whole weekend. No I've finally persuaded the parents to allow me up so here's another chappie. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also the last characters have been added. I'll see when I need more and then I'll let you guys know.

**Amelia Pearl**** – Thanks. I'll definitely use them when I need to write some other characters in later in the story.**

**Mizia**** – Glad you like it and thanks for the nice work. I'm just glad that you guys like the story.**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – Thanks for all and I mean all the chapters. I LOVE it. ;-)**

**A Sly Fan**** – Hope you like it. She still has a few surprises up her sleeves.**

**preciousbabyblue**** – Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

**scarlettxoxo**** – More Jack and Ana coming soon. She's going to be Jack's pillar of strength in the future chapters.**


	15. When The Water Rises, The Rats Abandon S...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Amelia McKenzie_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 – When The Water Rises, The Rats Abandon Ship

-------------------------------------

Dancing Serpent Club

03:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Hey Brian" Anamaria said as she and Jack went back to the bar after scouting the club from the dance floor for the last two hours.

"Ana. Jack" Brian O'Hara said as he greeted them "What can I get you?"

"A double rum and Appletizer for me mate" Jack said "And you can get a vodka, passion fruit and soda."

"Coming right up" Brian said as he moved to get the drinks.

"Have you seen him yet?" Anamaria asked as she turned to look around the club again.

"No" Jack said as he felt his dagger pressing against his leg. It was well hidden and he knew it would come in handy some day.

"Here you go" Brian said as he placed the drinks on the counter. "No" he said as Jack reached for his wallet "These are on me. Something special for my best customers."

"Thanks mate" Jack said as he took a sip and looked at the dance floor once again.

"You looking for someone Jack?" Brian asked as he looked at his friends and best customers at his club.

"Actually yes" Jack said, "I'm looking for a man. He's about thirty. Wears a black denim and leather jacket. Name's Gibbs."

"That low down scum" Brian said, "If you want him, he's probable out back taking care of some deals. Why are you looking for him?"

"He owes me money?" Jack said as he got up "Thanks mate. We'll be right back. Hold our seats, will you?"

Brian nodded and the two walked towards the back door leading into the alley behind the club.

Jack pushed open the door and sure enough, there was Gibbs talking and handing some white stuff over to a man.

"It's Patrick" Anamaria whispered "One of James' friends."

Jack motioned her to be quiet and they slipped closer.

"Tell James I'm going to go away for a while" Gibbs said and Patrick nodded before heading back to the club.

Jack suddenly moved forward and pinned Gibbs to the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you mate" Jack said as he drew his dagger and pressed it to Gibbs' stomach as he struggled.

"What do you want?" he breathed.

"We need some answers," Anamaria said as she appeared next to Jack.

"Where has old Jamesie taken Will and Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Gibbs said but stopped as Jack tightened his grip on the dagger.

"I know you were in on the plan" Jack said, "James and Estrella couldn't do all of this on their own. They had your help to get them away. No I'm going to ask you again. Where did James take out two friends that he kidnapped today?"

"Okay" Gibbs said "But you have to protect me. If James found out he would have me killed. He's very powerful on the streets."

"What do you mean?" Anamaria asked as she stepped even closer.

"He's the main dealer in town" Gibbs said "Your friend saw him selling some items and that's why James wanted him out of the way. He'll kill me if he finds out I told you."

"All right" Anamaria said as she took out her mobile "Pick any country and we'll make sure you disappear. We'll buy you a plane ticket for tonight and give you spending money."

"And if you lied, I'll find you" Jack promised as she looked at Gibbs evilly.

Gibbs nodded. "He took them to a country cottage at the mountain reserve."

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"I swear I don't know" Gibbs said "He made me wait on the dirt road and then swapped cars with me telling me to come back to town and wait till he calls me. That's all I know."

Jack nodded and looked at Anamaria.

She nodded and started making the necessary arrangements.

"Come with us" Jack said, "We'll make sure you get to the airport."

Gibbs nodded and an hour later Jack and Anamaria dropped him at the airport with a plane ticket and enough money to make a new start.

------------

-------------------------------------

Country Cabin

03:45 AM

-------------------------------------

"Shit" James swore as she threw his phone down "The bloody imbecile isn't answering his phone. I told him to keep it on twenty four hours a day."

"Don't worry" Amelia said as he stretched out on the large couch. "I'll have the job done before you know it and I won't need his help."

Good" James said as he sat down on the chair making space for Estrella to sit next to him.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Nowhere for now" James said "I want to have some fun with our friends first. But now we need top get some sleep."

Amelia nodded and Estrella showed her to her room before returning to the main bedroom where James was waiting for her.

------------

-------------------------------------

Country Cabin

Next Day

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked up as Will groaned, fighting his way to consciousness. "That's it love" she said as she took his hand in hers "Open your eyes for me. I need to see your eyes."

Will smiled sleepily and opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Elizabeth said as she hugged him, being careful not to injure him further.

"Where are we?" Will asked as he looked around.

"I don't know" Elizabeth said "I think we're in some cellar but where I have no idea."

"That bastard" Will said and then tried to sit up. He gasped as the movement caused a sharp pain to shoot through his body.

"Easy Will" Elizabeth said as she pushed him back down "You need to stay still. That wound's pretty deep and I've bandaged it as good as I could."

Thanks Lizzie" Will said "I…."

The large door opening pulled him from finishing his sentence.

Elizabeth looked up and glared at James.

"Hello mates" he laughed "It's time to have some fun."

He nodded and two other people came into the room. They didn't see their faces since they wore ski masks. They grabbed Will, whom screamed in pain and dragged him up the stairs.

"We won't be long. Darling" James said as he left and locked the door behind him.

****

A/N – Well, here's another chappie. I really don't like Gibbs so I mad him a coward form no on. Besides, he suppose to be the funny one but I decided the darker side is better. Sorry about the rum thing but it's my favorite as well – cheers.

I have enough characters for now so thanks to everyone for your input. I'll let you know as soon as I need some more input from your side.

I have one idea and I need your ideas. I see you all hate Norrington now so I need some help on his fate. Please let me know what you think. You don't have to choose one of mine. Let me know if you have one as well and we can post that one too. As you all know I am very open to ideas from my reviewers' opinions. So PLEASE let me know. Even if I choose one I will keep it secret until that chapter is posted – promise. If you want to be secretive about your choice, e-mail me at lz(it's an underscore that doesn't show when I upload)iceprincessyahoo.co.uk.

Here are your choices:

A – Jack kills James and Elizabeth / Ana shoots Estrella.

B – James and Estrella try to flee the country and are caught by the police.

C – James and Estrella flee and is never heard from again.

D – Will kills both of them in self-defense and to protect Elizabeth.

E – The police (Detective Lewerence) shoots one of the kidnappers and the killer.

So let me know!!!!

**Bluekrystal1**** – Good. So tell me what you want to happen next.**

**Amarie, magical elf**** – Well lass, here's your chance to make him die a painful as possible death. Hope you also like your character. She may turn good, but I'm not going to spoil the surprise.**


	16. Doesn't Anyone Have A Heart ?

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 – Doesn't Anyone Have A Heart ???

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Mountain Reserve – Log Cabin

11:00 AM

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth closed her eyes and allowed more tears to fall as another scream tore into the room and bounced off the walls.

Everytime Will screamed in pain she felt as if someone was stabbing another dagger into her heart. She looked up as the door opened.

"Come on princess" Estrella said as she came down the stairs and pulled Elizabeth up, cuffing her hands behind her back.

She pulled her up the stairs and down a hallway, knocking at the door at the end.

Someone opened the door and the two women went into the room.

Elizabeth was thrown to the floor and gasped as her ankle twisted under her. She looked up and was nearly sick when she saw her lover.

Will was tied at the hands, hanging from a hook in the middle of the room. His arms were stretched above his head and she knew he was in terrible pain from only that.

She saw a young woman standing next to him, a whip in her hand, covered in blood.

"You animals" Elizabeth sneered "Why do you keep torturing him? Can't you see he's in enough pain already?"

"I need your co-operation Lizzie" James said "And if you don't listen then Will gets punished. Understood?"

Elizabeth nodded and glared at James.

"Lizzie no" Will whispered weakly and suddenly screamed as James grabbed the whip and hit him.

"You'll speak when I say you may," he said as he motioned for his assistants to untie him.

The bonds were loosened and Will dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap in a pool of his own blood.

"Come on" James said as he took Estrella's hand "We have some business to attend to."

Estrella nodded and everyone left the room.

Elizabeth crawled to Will's side and cuddled his head in her lap.

"Lizzie" he whispered in pain and Elizabeth soothed his hair out of his face.

"Easy love" she said, "Just close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll figure out a way to get us out."

Will nodded and then allowed unconsciousness to take him.

Elizabeth let the tears fall and sobbed while cradling Will's head in her lap.

She looked up as the door softly opened and the nameless woman came into the room, closing the door behind them.

Elizabeth meant to say something but she held a finger in front of her mouth.

"Shh" she said as she knelt next to them "Help me get him on the bed."

Elizabeth nodded and together they managed to get Will on the bed. She realized that he must have been in a lot of pain because he moaned the whole time, even being deeply unconscious.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she saw the other woman producing some medical supplies that she had hidden.

"I'm known as Amelia McKenzie but my real name is Lindsey. I'm an undercover agent for the narcotics bureau and I've been working undercover for about a month now. We've been getting reports that James Norrington is a big dealer here. Unfortunately our last agent working on him was killed. Her name was Rebecca Martinez."

"She was a student at college. James told me about her. She was a law student like him. She was murdered about two months ago. Some prowler who raped her and then slit her throat."

"It wasn't a prowler" Lindsey said, "What I'm going to tell you remains between us. I've heard that you went out with James so you may be able to help me put him behind bars."

Elizabeth nodded. "Nothing leaves this room," she said.

Lindsey nodded. "Rebecca got close enough to James to get him busted. Her cover was blown and James had her murdered. I've been assigned to this case now and I've managed to get some info but I'll be needing more. The two of you are in great danger."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked amazed.

"Your boyfriend saw James selling some drugs to a man at the club a few weeks ago. I've only discovered it a few hours ago. His testimony can put James away."

"So that's why James wants us dead."

"Yes" Lindsey said, "He wants you dead because of what Will saw and killing you for Estrella is a bonus."

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just stay calm" Lindsey said "Use these supplies to treat Will's wounds. I can't give you any bandages but you can stem it with these" she said as she handed her some gauze. "Don't let them see you or they could kill you."

"What then?" she asked as she began cleaning Will's back softly.

"I'll try to get in touch with my contacts as soon as I can and then we'll get you out of here. Just keep Will alive and do what James tells you to."

Elizabeth nodded and Lindsey got up.

"O one more thing" she said as she looked at Elizabeth "You don't know my name."

"Okay" Elizabeth said "And thank you."

"My pleasure" Lindsey said before she walked out of the room, locking the door.

------------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Police Station

11:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"That's all we know" Anamaria said as she sat next to Jack in Detective Lewerance's office.

"Thank you" she said as she stood up and walked them to the door "We'll do anything possible to follow up on that lead and find them."

Jack and Anamaria nodded and then left the station, heading back to Jack's house to go and wait for news.

------------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Mountain Reserve – Log Cabin

18:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Easy Will" Elizabeth said as she held him down. She had managed to get Will's back cleaned up but feared the fever that now coursed through his body.

She took a look at Will's back again and cringed. His back was mutilated and in some places she could see his spine where the whip had cut too deep into his flesh. His shoulder was a mix of purple, blue and black and it looked absolutely not normal. She was no doctor but she knew that it wasn't supposed to look like that.

The door opened and she looked up, fear jumping in her heart as she sat James and Estrella standing in the door.

"Grab him" James said as she motioned to Will.

The two unknown men pulled Will up and James walked to him.

He lifted a fist and hit Will. Hit on hit rained down on Will and Elizabeth could see him struggling to stay awake.

She couldn't take it any more and lunged at James. "No" she screamed as she hit at him.

"You bitch" James said as he hit her as well, throwing her against the wall. He looked around the room and it came to rest on a few pieces of wood lying near the fireplace. He smiled and walked to it, picking one up in his hand.

"No" Elizabeth pleaded, as she knew what he was going to do.

She looked on in horror as James swung the wood at Will. It connected near his left temple with a crack and the two men laughed dropping Will to the ground.

"That was fun," James said as he pulled Estrella to him and left the room.

"Will" Elizabeth knelt next to him, cringing as she saw his hair already stained a crimson red. She took some of the gauze and tried to wipe the wound clean but it was no use. Too much blood was pouring from the wound.

She managed to get Will on the bed and placed a pillow under his head, applying pressure with another.

"Please don't die" she whispered as she held his hand and kissed him on the forehead. She felt his pulse and gasped as she felt how weak it was.

Then it struck her. Will was dying and she couldn't do anything to save him except hope that Lindsey could get them away in time.

****

A/N – Sorry about that. If it grossed you out then take a deep breath and relax. And those of you that don't want to see Will in so much pain, don't worry as well. He won't be in any pain soon.


	17. Can Things Get Any Worse ?

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 – Can Things Get Any Worse ???

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Museum

The Following Day

09:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"I thought you weren't going to make it Lindsey" Marina said as she walked with her to her office.

"Sorry, but I got held up," Lindsey said.

"What did you find out?" Marina asked as she closed the door behind her.

"He's guilty," Lindsey said. "I also found something else. James has William Turner and Elizabeth Swann locked up in the cabin. He's been torturing William for two days. He took a severe blow to his head and things aren't looking too good. We have to get them out of there or they'll be dead by the end of the week."

Marina gasped at this news. Now they finally had the whereabouts of the two. She knew about it and knew as well that Jack, Ana and Will and Elizabeth's fathers' were worried sick.

"Okay" Lindsey said as she got up "I have to go. James may get suspicious if I'm gone for too long. I'll be waiting for you." Then she walked out the door and left.

"Get me Detective Lewerence" Marina said as she looked out the window.

------------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Mountain Reserve – Log Cabin

11:20 AM

-------------------------------------

"Stay awake please?" Elizabeth begged as Will closed his eyes again.

"I can't" he winced as pain ebbed from his wound.

"You have to Will" Elizabeth said as she tried to stop the bleeding. "You've got a bad concussion and if you go to sleep you may never wake up again."

"I know" Will said, his words slurred due to the state of his body. He was losing blood fast and Elizabeth feared for his life. She winced as Will squeezed her hand as a wave of pain swept over him.

"Ohhhh" he moaned and then went limp.

"Will no" Elizabeth said as she shook him "Please. You have to stay awake and talk to me." She kept shaking him but he didn't respond, lying limply in her arms. She looked out the window, hoping that Lindsey was planning to get them out.

------------

"He's not going to be alive long," James said as he looked at Estrella and Amelia.

"What about the girl?" Amelia asked.

"We need to dispose of the evidence," James said "And I mean all of the evidence."

Amelia nodded and then looked at him. "Let me take them to the gorge" she said "We kill them and drop the bodies into the river. By the time they're found, we'll be out of the country."

James nodded. "All right. We'll do it tomorrow morning. I need you to keep watch on them tonight. Estrella and I have some details to discuss. If they try something shoot them."

Amelia nodded and left for the room and her 'hostages'.

------------

"How is he doing?" Elizabeth asked as she helped Lindsey stitch the wound on Will's head. It was very deep and Elizabeth cringed when she saw the whit of his skull clearly through the long, deep gash.

"Bad" Lindsey said as she laid Will's head down and used the pillow to keep pressure against the wound. "He's lost a lot of blood and from the dilation of his pupils he has a very dangerous concussion. We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible."

"How do we do that?" Elizabeth asked as she held Will's hand in hers, feeling his body trembling. She leaned over and pulled the blanket over him, trying to keep him from staying in shock for too long.

"Here" Lindsey said as she handed Elizabeth a pistol. "I assume you know how to use this?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Lindsey questioningly.

"Change of plans" Lindsey said. "James wants me to kill you tomorrow morning so I don't have any time to contact the police. I need you to be ready when I act."

Elizabeth nodded and hid the weapon under the bed.

Lindsey sighed as she looked at Will. She didn't have the heart to tell Elizabeth it but she knew from the medical knowledge she has, that Will wouldn't be seeing the sun rising tomorrow morning.

He was in a deep coma due to his head wound and his body went into shock. From the failing flutter of his pulse she could tell that he only had a few more hours left.

****

A/N – If I have you confused with Lindsey and Amelia I am very sorry. This is how I wrote it – when she's with friends she's Lindsey but with the bad guys she's Amelia. Please tell me if I should stick to one name or if it works for you this way.

**Amarie, magical elf**** – Hope you like your character(s). She's gonna play a big role in the future for at the moment she's Will and Elizabeth's only hope.**

**Bluekrystal1**** - I'm feeling much better thank you. Hope you enjoyed Jack being his usual persuasive self.**

**A Sly Fan**** – I told you Marina has something up her sleeve.**

**mellowyellow36**** – Thanks for the sympathy. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	18. Things Have A Way Of Hitting You Back

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 – Things Have A Way Of Hitting You Back

-------------------------------------

Canal Walk Shopping Mall

17:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Elina" Jack said as he rushed towards the woman, with Anamaria in tow.

"What do you want?" Elina sneered as she looked at Jack.

"I need to talk to you" Jack said, "Do you want to get some coffee?"

"I'll see you later," Anamaria said as she kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack nodded and then looked at Elina. "Well?" he asked.

"What ever" Elina said as she followed him.

"I need your help" Jack said as Elina looked at him, while he sipped his coffee.

"With what?" Elina said.

"We need to find Will and Elizabeth" Jack said "I thought that maybe you know where James took them."

"Like I care," Elina said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, trying hard to suppress his anger.

"Will just uses every girl until he gets what he wants and then he dumps them and move on."

"Where did you hear that?" Jack asked surprised.

"Estrella told me" Elina said "She's pregnant and Will's the father. She said that he dumped her the moment she told him."

"That's not true" Jack said "Estrella was cheating on Will with James for a long time. So when she and James were dumped they planned revenge and they're out to kill."

"I don't understand" Elina said.

"Listen to me" Jack said as he took one of her hands in his. "James and Will have been at it for years to get Elizabeth. As you know Will was very shy and alone after his mother died. He came out of his shell when he came to college. Since James had asked Elizabeth out, knowing that Will loved her, Will went after Estrella."

Elina looked at him as the truth dawned on her. "You mean?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "James and Estrella were dumped when Will and Elizabeth overcame their shyness towards each other."

"I made a big, big mistake," Elina said as she looked at her lap. "I got James some sedatives and other tranquilizers." She burst out in tears and sobbed. "I killed them."

"It's okay," Jack said as he pulled her up and hugged her. "Come on" he said as he led her out of the shop.

"Thank you Jack" Elina said as she hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to go and tell me story now."

"That's it" Jack said as he looked at her.

------------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Mountain Reserve

The Following Day

06:00 AM

-------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains when the door to Elizabeth and Will's prison was opened.

"Get them up" James said as he stood aside to let his henchmen enter. They unceremoniously yanked Elizabeth and Will to their feet.

Will moaned in pain as the ground spun under him. He collapsed, hanging limply between the two men.

"I have another surprise," James said and then two men brought another struggling woman into the room.

"Elina?" Will whispered weakly.

"I'm so sorry Will" Elina sobbed "I didn't think they were planning this. Jack told me the truth but it was to late. I'm so very sorry."

Will managed to smiled at her before they were dragged from the room.

Lindsey managed to throw a look at Elizabeth and she nodded in return.

They were dragged along the trees until they came to stop at the edge of the ravine. Down below the river flowed.

"You guys are going to go for a little swim," James said as he pointed a gun at them.

"You bastard" Will said as he managed to regain his wits a little.

James only replied by hitting him in the face with the pistol, sending him to the ground in agony.

"Now love," he said as he moved to Elina "It's time to thank you for your services."

Elizabeth screamed as a shot rang out. Elina's eyes widened in shock and then she fell over the side.

"No" Elizabeth screamed as she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at James. "This ends here now."

"Drop it James" Lindsey said as she held James at gunpoint as well.

No one however saw Estrella turning. The next moment she lunged at Elizabeth and the two women tumbled to the ground, Elizabeth's weapon falling into the grass.

Elizabeth was a much better fighter and she quickly pinned Estrella to the ground. "You bitch," she said as she punched Estrella.

"No" James said as he aimed his gun at Elizabeth.

------------

Will looked up dazed and saw the gun lying in the grass near him. He looked around and fear gripped him as he saw James aiming for Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH NO!" With all his strength Will jumped in front of Elizabeth and lunged at James.

"Will" Elizabeth yelled as she crawled to her firearm and aimed it at them.

Will and James continued to struggle and suddenly the gun went off, firing two shots. Will pushed away from James and stared at him.

James looked up in shock as he saw the blood dripping from his neck. Both bullets had found their target. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled, before he fell to the ground, as dead as a doornail (or so they thought).

Will looked down at his stomach and gasped.

Elizabeth saw that it wasn't just James' blood covering him. Will looked at her before he sank to the ground silently. Blood was running from his nose, ears and mouth.

Lindsey grabbed James' cellphone and dialed a number. "This is agent Ferrari" she said, "I need a police unit and medical assistance at the Mountain Reserve Ravine on the double. I have a seriously injured man and I need that medical team here. Now." She hung up and then went to Elizabeth's side.

"Get Elina" Elizabeth said as she looked Will over to find the wound.

Lindsey quickly tied Estrella up and looked around. During the chaos all the other men had turned tail and run. "Here" she said as she took the pistol from Will and handed it to her again. "If you see movement and they don't answer shoot first and then ask questions."

Elizabeth nodded and then Lindsey jumped from the ledge into the water, looking for the other injured woman.

------------

-------------------------------------

Sparrow Manor

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"They found them," Jack said as he put the phone down.

"What?" Anamaria asked as she sat up in bed.

"They managed to get away and called for help" Jack said as he grabbed his jeans and pulled them one.

"Where are you going?" Anamaria asked.

"Marina told me to meet her at the hospital. Come one."

"What do you mean Marina?" Anamaria asked as she got dressed. "What does my cousin have to do with this?"

"I'll explain everything on the way" Jack said, "We need to be there for our friends."

Anamaria nodded and they ran down the stairs.

Jack pulled out his mobile and called Will and Elizabeth's fathers as well, telling them to get down to the hospital.

****

A/N – Told you Will was a hero. Sorry about giving Norrington such a quick death. I knew some of you might be angry with me for that. The only question is if Will is going to live or going to die. The suicide I've been warning about is going to be coming soon as well, poor daddies. Do you know how it's going to be? (Here's a clue – she's had more sorrow and worry than she could handle. A final tragedy breaks her.)

And Jack telling Elina the truth and comforting her. SWEET !!! Don't worry, he's not going to leave Anamaria.

**Bluekrystal1**** – There you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Amarie, magical elf**** – I like seeing everyone fussing and worried about Will. Besides, he's the hero and heroes always get hurt. It's a test to see how far Elizabeth and Will would go to prove their love to one another. Hope your glad that Norrington's been beat. His hell is only now beginning.**

**mellowyellow36**** – Don't' worry. I didn't forget about you. Sorry about the accident but everyone was telling me not to kill Will so I had to add another form of angst. Check out the next chapter to see Elina's fate.**

**Pharaohs Daughter**** – Glad I have you on the edge of your seat. More angst soon, so don't get too comfortable.**

**A Sly Fan**** – Thanks for voting. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm already getting drafts ready for a sequel.**


	19. Trust Our Love

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 – Trust Our Love

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Mountain Reserve

08:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"Easy lads" Lindsey said as the paramedics secured Will to the stretcher and moved to carry him to the road where an ambulance was waiting.

Elizabeth allowed them to go and turned to where Elina was being tended.

Lindsey had saved her from drowning and luckily for Elina the bullet had reflected off a rib so her internal organs weren't injured.

She couldn't say the same for Will. Upon seeing him the main paramedic had classed Will as a Code Red. He was quickly being tended two and they stabilized him as best as they could. Elizabeth could hear them telling the doctors over the radio to prepare for an emergency as soon as they arrived.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

09:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"Marina" Jack said as he entered the waiting room, Anamaria hot on his heels.

"Jack, Ana" Marina said as she looked up and excused herself from the other police officers.

"Where are they?" Jack asked.

"Follow me" Marina said as she walked thought the door and led them to a room. "We need to talk," she said as she opened the door and allowed them to step inside.

Elizabeth was sitting on a bed while a nurse was busy bandaging her arm and placing it in a sling.

"Where's Lindsey?" Marina asked and Elizabeth looked up.

A smile spread across her weary face when she saw Jack and Anamaria. "She went to get us some coffee," Elizabeth said as she settled back on the bed.

"Lizzie" Jack said as he stepped forward "What happened?"

"I would like to know as well" Anamaria said as she looked at Marina.

"All right" Marina said, "I'll tell you everything."

Jack and Anamaria both nodded and sat down. A few moments later the door opened and Lindsey came into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Hello" she greeted as she walked past and handed Elizabeth a cup before seating herself as well.

"Jack, Ana" Marina said as she motioned to Lindsey "This is detective Lindsey Ferrari. She's the one who managed to put an end to all of this."

Lindsey just smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Marina said "Me and Lindsey were working undercover for about six months now. One of our agents, Rebecca Wood was killed by James Norrington while trying to catch him and his drug ring. Now Lindsey, or her alias Amelia, has managed to get him caught thanks to something that Will saw at the club on the night of his birthday."

"Where's James now?" Jack asked.

Marina looked at Lindsey.

"He's in ICU in a coma" Lindsey said, "The doctors don't think he'll ever regain consciousness again."

Jack looked shocked and then looked around. He was spared any words as the door opened and a doctor stepped into the room, still wearing his surgical scrubs.

"Doctor Duncan" Marina said as she got up and looked at him. He looked tired and a little worried.

"How's Will doing Tony?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him.

"He's in recovery at the moment but his going straight to surgery again" he replied "He has severe swelling on his brain and the bullet caused a lot of damage. During the fall he also crushed his windpipe and we had trouble stabilizing him."

Tony Duncan looked at his friends. They were all friends with Leia and he found it hard to tell them the next part of the news. "I'm sorry" he said "But Will slipped into a coma during the surgery. There's little hope that he'll ever regain consciousness again. His body hadn't recovered from his first accident and now it's giving up under the strain of his second injuries."

"No" Elizabeth said, as a tear rolled down her cheeks "NO!"

"Lizzie" Jack said as he rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

Anamaria also came over and sat down on the bed. All of them held each other as they cried.

Jack felt very sorry for Elizabeth.

She and Will had just found each other and now Will had been savagely torn away from her. She was going to break and that would cost her, her life as well.

"And Elina?" Marina asked.

"She's been stabilized and is resting. We had some trouble getting the water out of her lungs but after a few days' rest she'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and get ready." He looked at Elizabeth and made a decision.

"Jack" he said as he looked at the younger man "I can allow you to quickly see him before we operate again."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and she nodded.

"Okay" he said as he helped her up and followed Tony down the hall.

Minutes later they were dressed in scrubs and allowed into the room.

"He still needs to be cleaned up" the nurse told them to prepare them a little.

Jack gasped as he saw Will.

He was lying on the bed, covered by a thin sheet. Everything around him was covered in blood and his hair was a tangled mess, clinging to his face. Jack could see the nasty head wound in his head and flinched.

His abdomen was wrapped in bandages and his leg was in another cast. His arms were lying limply over his chest. Several monitors were bleeping, indicating that the young man was fighting for his life.

"Oh Will" Elizabeth said as she walked over and kissed his forehead. "Please come back to me. Now we have a chance of being happy together."

The only answer she got was the beeps of the machines.

Their time was cut short when Tony walked into the room. "It's time," he said and they nodded.

Jack held Elizabeth tightly as they left the room.

"I love you Will" Elizabeth whispered. "If there's something you want to rely on trust me, trust us. I'll be waiting for you once you get back."

Jack couldn't hold back tears as Will was wheeled into the ER.

****

A/N – Sorry, sorry, sorry x 100.

I've been on a cruise for the past week and I'm sorry I didn't update. I was actually where Pirates were filmed and we visited and island that looks exactly like Governor Sparrow's "godforsaken spit of land". It was so cool. I'm also finishing my final chapter for this story, but not to worry – a sequel is already in the works so check out for that.

**mellowyellow36**** – Hope you liked your character's part in this chapter. She's been misled and hopefully Jack will try to get her cleared of charges.**

**Kuro Queen of Hell**** – Welcome 1st time reviewer. Glad you like the story.**

**A Sly Fan**** – That's what you think. James' hell is only beginning.**

**Amarie, magical elf**** – I'll try my best and see what I can do. I promise that this story will have a happy ending (maybe).**

**Victoria Sparrow**** – Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. The Truth

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 – The Truth

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

15:40 PM

-------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she?" a voice outside Elizabeth's room caused Jack to jerk awake.

"What the hell?" he said as he looked at Elizabeth and Anamaria, whom were still sleeping. He got up and walked outside.

Leia was trying to calm a dark haired man as he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he came to them.

"Where's Elina?" he asked again and looked at Leia.

"My brother's still in the ER" she said and shook her head.

"Come on" Jack said as he placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'll show you where Elina is." He turned to Leia. "Elizabeth and Anamaria are in there," he said as he pointed to the room.

Leia nodded and Jack then led the man to Elina's room.

"I'm Jack," he said as he held out a hand.

"Bobby" the other man replied as they shook hands. "Sorry about earlier. I'm just very worried about Elina. They called me and said that she was shot."

Jack nodded. "She wasn't hurt badly" he said "The bullet hit one of her ribs so she's going to be tender for a while but the doctors say that she's going to make a full recovery."

"I heard about Will, and I'm sorry" Bobby said as he and Jack came to a door.

"Thanks" Jack said as he pushed open the door. "She's in there."

Bobby nodded and with a nod to Jack entered the room and closed the door behind him.

------------

Jack froze when he entered the room.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed and Anamaria had her arms wrapped around the younger woman. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jack" Anamaria looked up at him and she saw the tears shining in her eyes as well.

"What's going on?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Anamaria motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to her and she wrapped an arm around him as well. "It's Will," she said.

"What?" Jack asked, his heart beating in his throat. "Please tell me he didn't die."

"The doctors did everything they could" Anamaria started and Jack felt his eyes tearing as well. "He's in a deep coma. The doctors say that the machines are the only things keeping him alive at the moment. If he doesn't show improvement in the next twenty four hours he's never going to wake up again."

"No" Jack whispered.

Anamaria hugged him to her and together the three friends cried for their friend.

They didn't even notice the door opening and two men stepping into the room.

Bill Turner's heart was broken and he didn't know how he would continue life without his sparkling star. Will was the one that kept him together after his wife died. What would he do now? He however had more important and maybe tragic news to tell them as well.

"Elizabeth." The younger woman looked up and smiled sadly as she saw her father and Will's father standing in the door.

"Daddy" she said as she stood up and moved to him. Then she fell into his arms and started crying again.

"Mr. Turner" Jack got up as well and walked to the older man.

"It's okay Jack," he said as he hugged Jack to him, allowing him to cry as well. "Will's going to get through this, you'll see. And we'll all be there to stand by his side."

Jack nodded and tried his best to smile.

"I have some bad news," Mr. Swann said as he led Elizabeth to the bed and made her sit down.

They all looked at the two adults, not knowing how this day could get any more worse than it already was.

"It's Estrella" Mr. Swann said. "As you know she was placed under house arrest until this whole thing was finished. She … she jumped from her room window a few hours ago. She was killed instantly."

"What?" Jack looked shocked. He knew Estrella was guilty but he felt sad that she would take her own life.

"It seems that she didn't want to hurt Will or Elizabeth. Her guilt got the best of her. They also found a letter on her table. Apparently she was pregnant and didn't want to ruin her life anymore."

Elizabeth looked at her father as tears still ran down her cheeks.

****

A/N – Sorry, sorry, sorry x 100. Only two more chappies to the end then the sequel will be up. I'm making this a three-part story. The sequel's name is: LOVE – IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY.

Here's a sneak preview:

__

Monday, 21 September 2004

I thought my life was perfect. I had everything I wanted. The perfect life, a boyfriend who loved me and the best of friends. Who would know that it would take one man to tear my life apart?

I was happy. Me and Will were going to spend my life together and now…. Well now I just don't know what's going to happen to us.

Elizabeth Swann

-------

The birds were chirping and it was the perfect day in the city of Port Royale. Everyone was happy, except for one person.

A dark, blonde haired woman was sitting inside a room. She was watching over the man she loved, with hope that he might one day open his eyes and smile at her, telling her how much he loved her.

But that was only false hopes.

The doctors said that he would never be the same again if he should wake and that was what she feared the most.

** **

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Anywien**** – I'll try my best to accommodate you. If I can't fit you in in the next chapters (this story is almost finished), I'll put you in the sequel, promise.**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like the chapters. Watch out for the rest of the story.**


	21. Foregiveness Is Hard

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Feelings Too Deep To Admit To You  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. The story tells the tale of what love can do to people if it is kept a secret for too long. It is completely different and is in no way linked to the 16th century movie.****

Pairings: Will / Estrella, Jack / Anamaria, James / Elizabeth as well as other characters. Later Will (?) / Elizabeth, James / Estrella.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town, SA and I also don't own that name.****

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

A/N – Introducing:

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a Isabella Gonzales_**

**_scarlettxoxo_****_ a.k.a Leia Duncan_**

**_mellowyellow36_****_ a.k.a. Elina Jones_**

**_JohnnyDeppfan0609_****_ a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence_**

**_A Sly Fan_****_ a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez_**

**_Amarie, magical elf_****_ a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 – Forgiveness Is Hard

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Cemetery

Four Days Later

10:00 PM

-------------------------------------

The weather was cool and everything was grey.

Elizabeth stood frozen at the side of the grave.

Jack stood next to her, supporting Elizabeth on one and Anamaria at the other side of him. Tears were threatening to fall but he held them back.

Estrella may have nearly caused Will and Elizabeth's death but she was their friend and they had forgiven her.

"Estrella may have done some bad things" her father said "But she was always an energetic and goodhearted woman. She was loved by many and only tried to do what is best for others. I shall deeply miss her presence, especially her bright smile and cheerful laughter."

Jack turned his head and looked around the grave.

Elina was sitting in a chair, Bobby by her side. She had only been released from hospital a day before and still looked a little pale.

Leia and Isabella were both crying softly, as were Elizabeth and Anamaria.

Jack glanced to where Estrella's parents were standing.

Her father looked like a zombie while her mother sobbed her heart out. Estrella's father helped her to her feet and she placed a single whit rose on the coffin before it started to lower into the ground.

Jack held Elizabeth and Anamaria's hands as they walked past the grave and made their way to Estrella's parent to offer their sympathy.

"I forgive you Stella" Elizabeth whispered as she dropped a white rose in as well.

Estrella's mother looked up as she saw the three students walking towards them. She sighed. What could have caused this nightmare? Her darling daughter was dead. Both her lovers were in a coma, never to wake up again. And the rest of their circle was grieved beyond about everything.

"Lizzie" she said as she gave the woman a hug. "I am sorry about everything that has happened."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled sadly.

Then she turned and with Jack's help made it to his car from where they were going to go and see Will.

------------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

11:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"How is he doing?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down in a chair at Will's side.

"Still the same" Mr. Turner said as he looked at his son.

Will had a peaceful look on his face and looked as if he was sleeping.

A bandage wound its way around his head and some blood still stained it. The injury by James' had had caused more damaged that they had thought and had caused severe swelling on his brain. The bullet had gone through his stomach, ripping it apart. He had lost a lot of blood and was very weak when they were rescued.

Elizabeth stayed at his side the whole time hoping that he would wake up. She sighed as she looked at Will's father and then sat back, taking Will's hand in hers.

------------

-------------------------------------

Sparrow Manor

11:50 PM

-------------------------------------

Jack walked into his room and fell on the bed. He had just dropped Elizabeth at the hospital and Anamaria at home. All he wanted now was to go to sleep and get the day behind him.

"Jack" his mother said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" he answered and she opened the door and peeked inside.

Jack was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"This came for you," she said as she handed him the envelope "And there's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thank you mother" Jack replied.

She smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

Jack sat up on the bed and opened the envelope, taking the letter out. He nearly fell off the bed in shock.

__

Dear Jack

I hope that you've returned to normal by now. I know it may be too late to say it but I am truly sorry about all the pain and suffering I have caused. I was misled and allowed my feeling to cloud my better judgement.

By the time you read this I may already be gone. I cannot live any longer with my secret. Please tell Will that I loved him and that I always will. I still pray that he will wake and enjoy the rest of his life still ahead of him.

I really loved all of you but I am to scared to go on. The real reason I stayed with James was because I wanted to protect Will. I had feelings for him so deep that it scared me to tell him. So one night I got drunk and we slept together. I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant. I was too afraid to go for a test to see who the father was.

I knew that it would shatter Will both ways. He's too young to be a father and it would break his heart to know that I slept with James although I was drunk. Please don't tell him because this secret I am taking to my grave.

I wish the best for all of you and I am sorry for ruining all of your lives and trying to break up you and Anamaria. I would never have hurted you.

Till we see each other again.

Estrella

Jack held the letter a long time, staring out the window.

"I forgive you Stella," he said as tears ran down his cheeks "I forgive you."

Then Jack Sparrow pulled his pillow into his lap and cried his heart out as hard as he could.

A dark cloud was hanging over them and he couldn't see a bright future ahead.

****

A/N – I'm sorry if I said wrong. This was the last chapter of Feelings. The sequel's name is: LOVE – IT'S JUST ANOTHER GAME WE PLAY. I've posted chapter one and I'm really enjoying writing the story. Hope you enjoyed Feelings and hope you enjoy Love as well.

Thanks you guys. You r gr8 !!!!


End file.
